Dansu to rizumo ¿bailamos?
by Sakan-Chan
Summary: UA. "Tengo la mejor familia, el mejor novio del mundo, los mejores amigos , amo lo que hago pero siento que me falta algo. Perdí el sentido de lo que me apasiona. ¿Qué me regresará las ganas?¿ que es lo que hace falta?"… "haz cambiado Sakura"
1. Desición

**Capitulo 1**

 **Decisión**

Hace una buena mañana, es un buen día para entrenar. Me levanté de la cama después de que Kero ― _mi gato gordo―_ me haya despertado de un manotazo en la cara porque ansiaba comida. Como es rutina debo despertar a mi hermano y preparar el desayuno. Hago mi maleta de entrenamiento. En realidad, a pesar de que amo bailar; aunque llevo varios meses pensando muy seriamente dejarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque realmente estoy harta de muchas situaciones, que me han llevado a desanimarme bastante. Soy una chica positiva, pero hay veces en que la situación me rebasa, y ésta hace ya bastante tiempo que me rebasó.

Me dispongo a salir de mi habitación con mis cosas en mano, camino silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de mi hermano. En realidad solo son unos cuantos pasos.

―Touya ―dije mientras abría la puerta―. Es hora, apúrate que debemos irnos. Se nos hará tarde si no te levantas ya.

Mi hermano mayor trabaja por las noches, así puede tener las tardes y de vez en cuando las mañanas libres, para poder entrenar. Es un bailarín espectacular, ha ido a competir a muchos lugares y es uno de los campeones nacionales. Algún día espero ser tan buena bailarina como él.

―Buenos días papá ―me acerco a saludarle, con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Veo que sonríe― ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Nos has ganado a Touya y a mí.

―Veo que hoy estas de buen humor, pequeña Sakura. Me he levantado porque tu madre ha salido temprano, y se me ha quitado el sueño. Así que aproveche para prepararles el desayuno.

Mi padre siempre ha sido muy atento, cariñoso con mi hermano y conmigo. Él siempre vela por nosotros cuando estamos enfermos, o nos prepara el desayuno cada que puede. Es maestro de la universidad de Tomoeda _―la misma a la que yo asisto, pero en otra facultad―._ Imparte arqueología.

―Buenos días monstruo ―dice Touya.

―¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames monstruo? ―mi hermano tiene el maldito habito de llamarme así para hacerme enojar.

―Basta niños, vamos a comer o se les hará tarde ―sonrió.

Normalmente papá interrumpe estas escenas. Nos sentamos en la mesa a desayunar. Dentro de lo que cabe, somos una familia unida, sabemos que podemos contar uno con los otros, aunque realmente tenemos muchos secretos entre nosotros.

Transcurre el desayuno de la manera tranquila, nos ha ahorrado el tiempo que lo haya hecho papá. Así que mi hermano y yo salimos mas temprano de lo habitual. Decidimos usar su moto, para no tener que tomar el bus. El camino hacia la academia no es tan largo.

Cuando llegamos, Touya estaciona la moto. Me bajo de ella y decido adelantarme. Entro por el portón donde hay un gran letrero que dice «Dansu to Rizumo» ― _el nombre de la academia―_ y me percato que no ha llegado nadie, afortunadamente.

El salón es amplio. Las paredes son en color blanco, una de ellas esta recubierta de espejos. El área de entrenamientos es de una lámina tipo madera. Es un lugar agradable, porque también tenemos una pequeña estancia donde podemos sentarnos a conversar un poco.

Respiro profundo. Este lugar me causa paz. Es de mis favoritos en esta tierra. Escojo un espacio en el piso para poner mis cosas. Cuando decido donde ponerlas, empiezo a sacar las cosas de la mochila. Las necesarias para mi primera clase. Hoy es sábado, así que nos toca una de mis favoritas, _ **standar**_ _ **1**_. Saco mi uniforme; consta de una falda hasta los tobillos de color rosa, una blusa negra y zapatos cerrados de tacón.

Me recojo el cabello en una coleta alta. Tengo el cabello por debajo de los hombros, ni muy largo, ni muy corto. Me ha crecido bastante. Hace un año después de un arranque de valentía provocada de cambios dentro de mi vida, me hizo tomar la decisión de querer cambiar también de apariencia. Llevaba 5 años sin pasar por la peluquera más que para quitar «lo maltratado». A pesar de eso me ha crecido bastante rápido.

Comienzo a calentar un poco los músculos, después de haberme colocado el uniforme encima. Se empiezan a escuchar ruidos lo que sólo puede significar que han comenzado a llegar mis compañeros.

―¡Hola Sakura! Te has levantado temprano hoy, por lo visto ―dijo mi mejor amiga con mucho ánimo.

Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga desde que la conocí, aquí en la academia. Nunca imaginamos que somos primas lejanas, por parte de nuestras madres que también son primas. Ellas habían perdido el contacto, luego de que mamá se casara con mi padre. Nadeshiko sólo tenía 16 años cuando decidió casarse. Evidentemente su familia estaba en contra de algo así, no sólo porque mi padre es 11 años mayor que ella, sino porque Fujitaka Kinomoto, no tiene una familia poderosa como lo que son los Amiyama. En realidad, no tiene familia.

―Hola Tomoyo. Si es que papá nos ha preparado el desayuno y eso nos ahorró tiempo a Touya y a mí ―Ella sólo me sonríe, se apresura a preparase para la clase.

La miro con admiración, parece tan delicada que nunca se imaginarían la clase de persona que ella en realidad es. Su esbelta figura, pálida piel y largo cabello azabache, le da un aire a una muñeca de porcelana. Y es que sus finas facciones, conjunto de sus ojos grandes amatistas terminan por convencerte que es una pequeña princesa, aunque eso es una gran mentira. Tomoyo es la chica mas elocuente que te puedas imaginar. Es divertida, simpática y a veces puede llegar a asustar.

Poco a poco comienzan a llegar mis compañeros de clase de «avanzados». Mi relación con casi todos es buena en realidad. Los amo como si fueran de mi familia. Todos nosotros comenzamos a bailar casi al mismo tiempo. Nos vimos crecer. Hemos competido juntos, dentro y fuera del país. Hemos viajado sólo por diversión. Nos hemos visto reír, llorar, caer y levantarnos. Es por eso por lo que los siento tan míos, que es una de las cosas que me hacen aferrarme a no irme de este lugar.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí un empujón en mi hombro derecho. Sabía perfectamente quien había sido.

―Quítate de mi camino, Kinomoto ―me dijo de manera despectiva. Yo solo atine a rolar los ojos.

Akari Izumi. Una chica más enana que yo, «la mejor» del grupo. La pareja de baile de mi hermano, también exnovia ― _para mi fortuna―._ Es pedante, muy arrogante, y a mí parecer falsa. Touya tuvo una relación por de más tóxica con ella. La típica relación dependiente de corta-regresa-corta- regresa por casi dos años. Fue una mala temporada para nuestra familia, ya que con lo terco que a veces puede ser mi hermano, nunca quiso escucharnos de que ella le hacía mal. Así que terminaba por pelear con nosotros. Mamá odiaría que volviera a pasar algo similar.

Comenzamos la clase, hoy nos tocó ver _**quickstep**_ _ **2**_. Uno de mis ritmos favoritos del estándar. No tengo pareja, así que aprendo bailando sola. Es muy difícil que a algún chico le interese este tipo de actividades. Dentro de la clase solo hay tres parejas de competencia; Chiharu y Yamazaki, ― _Son novios, y suelen pelear bastante. En realidad, Chiharu es algo controladora, se nota cuando baila. Por eso es por lo que se dice que lo peor que le puede suceder a una pareja de competencia, es que tengan una relación sentimental, porque siempre se verá reflejado en su baile si se pelean o se adoran. Aunque ellos llegaron siendo novios―._ Después esta Midori y Ryu _―Los adoro con todo el corazón. Ryu es gay, así que evidentemente nunca tendrán el problema de las peleas―._ Por último, está Touya y esa bruja ― _Son los subcampeones nacionales. Tanto en latinos como en estándar―._

Después estamos nosotras las _ladies._ Somos chicas, que tomamos clases, que nos preparamos con la misma intensidad que las parejas de competencia, pero sin una. Somos 4, estamos Tomoyo, Akane, Saori y yo. Al terminar la clase, tenemos una hora libre. Luego de eso sigue la clase básicos de standar.

Las chicas nos hemos ido al área de estar. A excepción de Akari, quien imparte la siguiente clase y de Chiharu que se queda con Yamazaki.

―Chicas, debo confesarles algo ―habló Akane Hashimoto. Es una niña muy linda, sobre todo divertida. A veces pienso que esta muy adelantada para la edad que tiene.

―Suéltalo ―habló Saori. Una de sus mejores amigas. Es una chica de mi estatura, delgada, cabello largo y castaño. Tiene ojos pequeños y oscuros. A mí parecer es bonita en todos los aspectos.

―Creo que le gusto a Li ―terminó por decir.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Tomoyo estaba bastante sorprendida.

―¿Quién? Es uno de los nuevos, ¿no? ―dije.

―Ni tan nuevo Sakura. Tiene como 5 meses aquí ―Midori habló. Es hermana mayor de Akane.

―Bueno, vamos, en realidad es nuevo, apenas y lo ubico.

―Oye, pero ¿no tiene como 16?

―Sí, Tomoyo. Tiene 16.

―¡Akane! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Tú tienes 12. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es un pedófilo acaso? ―entré en un shock emocional. Creo que tengo cara de _póker face_.

Todas nos quedamos calladas, hasta que Tomoyo interrumpió ese silencio que empezaba a formarse.

―Sakurita, pienso que aún esta muy verde. Míralo y tú sola te darás cuenta.

―O sea sí, ¡pero vamos! apenas es una niña. ¡Yo a su edad seguía cantando canciones de Hannah Montana!

―La verdad es que pienso que es más fácil que Akane termine matándolo. Ni siquiera habla ―Saori reflexionó al respecto.

―No lo sé. ¿En qué momento pasó esto? Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

―Sakura, ni siquiera sabías el nombre de Li ―comentó Tomoyo.

Seguimos hablando al respecto de la situación. Aunque a mí por más desagradable me parezca debo aceptarlo. Estoy segura de que, si se pasa de listo con Akane, le rompería la cara. Bueno, no soy partidaria de la violencia, pero seguro lo haría.

Dentro de 15 días tenemos una fiesta. El organizador, el buen Ryu cumple años. Todos estamos invitados y al parecer Akane espera que algo pase ese día.

Tomoyo y yo, nos levantamos de las sillas en las que estábamos sentadas. Nos dirigimos a donde anteriormente habíamos dejado nuestras cosas. Nos sentamos en el piso y le dije algo que tanto me acongojaba hacia días.

―Estoy cansada Tomoyo. No puedo más con esto ―Le digo a Tomoyo, sentándome en el piso, preparando mis cosas para la clase de latinos―. No quiero más esto. Estoy aburrida de estar aquí y no crecer. Sobre todo, que no dejan que crezca ―le dije con un aire de nostalgia.

―Te entiendo totalmente. También me estoy cansando ―la noté triste, esto nos afecta más de lo que cualquier persona entendería. A pesar de que amo lo que hago, amo este lugar y a mis compañeros… Mi entrenadora Mitzuki es otro caso. Hay mucho favoritismo aquí, a veces rayando en lo incomodo― ¿Competiremos en la de octubre?

―Sinceramente, no lo sé. No sé si dejaré esto en agosto, cuando se termine el plan cuatrimestral. Sólo espero eso para decidir.

―Yo sólo sigo aquí por ti. Eres mi _**pareja**_ _ **3**_ , si tú te vas yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí ―me hizo sentir un poco mal.

―Perdóname Tomoyo, mi intención nunca ha sido arrastrarte a esto.

―No te preocupes. Ven, vamos, la clase está por comenzar ―nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la clase. Nos hemos cambiado zapatos y la falda, porque en los bailes latinos se utiliza una falda corta, arriba de las rodillas y los tacones son abiertos. Hoy darán Rumba.

La clase transcurre con normalidad. Una hora de técnica de rumba. A mi parecer es el ritmo más difícil de los cinco que conforman la categoría de latinos. A veces suelo frustrarme, pero hoy solo decidí tomar las cosas con calma. Aún nos queda otra clase más.

Tomoyo y yo después de comernos un helado decidimos irnos. Voy camino a casa, tomé el bus ya que Touya se quedaría más tiempo. Por la noche veré a Yukito, mi novio. Él es un chico amable, de carismática sonrisa, mi familia lo adora, lo ven como uno más. Lo conocí el año pasado, coincidimos en la facultad, debido a que me reencontré con algunos amigos de secundaria. Casualmente pertenecíamos al mismo grupo de amigos, pero nunca supimos de la existencia del otro hasta ese momento.

Yukito vive en frente de mi casa, se mudó hacia unos meses atrás, cuando decidió independizarse de su familia. Me gustaría decir que salió en buenos términos, pero no fue así. La mamá de Yukito, cuando la dejó su pareja, se puso severamente mal. Su tristeza fue tanta que estuvo en cama, tenía que ir un doctor a cuidarla. Eso a Yukito lo mató, no sólo por el hecho de que la única persona que tenía en el mundo estaba mal ― _claro que si le afectaba―,_ sino que él también veía como un padre a ese señor. El problema no quedó ahí porque luego de tres años, él regresó. Su padrastro retornó a vivir con ellos porque su mamá lo aceptó de regreso. Fue bastante prepotente y grosero con Yukito. Después de una tarde en donde se pelearon, y llegaron a golpes, decidió salirse de ahí. La casa en la que vive actualmente es de mi familia. Hablé con mis padres de lo que estaba pasando en la vida de Yukito y decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer para ayudarlo es rentarle esa casa para que pudiera vivir tranquilo.

A partir de ese día, Yukito empezó a ir a mi casa a diario. Fue así como se ganó el cariño de mi familia y actualmente se volvió el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Trabajan juntos por las noches, y Yukito por la mañana estudia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo y yo estábamos en mi habitación, decidiendo como arreglarnos. Tenemos alrededor de 3 horas antes de irnos a la fiesta de Ryu. Estaba emocionada, iba a ser una gran noche. Tenía ganas de irme de fiesta, de bailar y cantar hasta quedarme afónica. Al final decidí ponerme un vestido corto, ajustado a mi cuerpo. Lo combiné con unos tacones altos y plateados. El azul de mi vestido hace resaltar mi piel, o eso suele decir Tomoyo. Por el contrario, ella llevaba un vestido a rayas pegado hasta debajo del busto con unos zapatos de tacón negros.

―¡Sakurita, te ves preciosa! ―dijo Tomoyo. Me veía de arriba abajo.

Ya sé lo que sigue después de esto. Normalmente cada vez que tenemos un «evento» ― _así les decimos a todas las presentaciones y/o funciones que tenemos por parte de la academia. Es decir, a eso lugares a los que vamos a bailar maquillados, peinados y con vestuario―,_ o fiestas en las cuales vamos un poco más producidas de lo habitual, Tomoyo suele tomar fotos, muchas fotos. Me usa de modelo ―según ella―. A mí parecer es que soy su conejillo de indias.

Decidimos caminar un poco por las calles de Tomoeda. Es una ciudad pequeña, hacemos alrededor de 20 minutos caminando al lugar de la fiesta. El camino se nos hace corto porque Tomoyo va con su cámara ―una cámara pequeña, pero realmente de buena calidad. Su mamá tiene una empresa donde diseñan toda clase de equipos tecnológicos, al parecer esa cámara había sido especialmente diseñada para ella―. En ocasiones me deja tomarle fotos a ella, pero no sucede tanto.

Hemos llegado al lugar. Son las 9:30, un poco más tarde de lo acordado, pero a buena hora. Es un antro que Ryu ha decido rentar solo para nosotros y algunos otros de sus amigos. No es muy grande, pero es lo suficiente para estar bailando cómodamente toda la noche. Solo puedes entrar al lugar con un boleto que él nos ha entregado previamente.

Está de más decir que todos los de la academia están invitados. Nos hemos formado en una fila para poder tener el acceso. No hemos visto a nadie conocido en la fila, seguramente ya deben estar adentro. Siempre llegamos un poco más tarde a estos lugares porque somos las que más nos producimos normalmente. Desde que nos hicimos bailarinas, el amor por el maquillaje vino con el amor a la danza; pero en mi caso solo lo uso en fiestas o en funciones.

Cuando entregamos nuestros boletos y entramos por las puertas, nos dimos cuenta de que la noche sería larga. La música sonaba a todo lo que daba, las luces y todas las decoraciones eran color neón. Había mesas a los lados del salón y en medio una gran pista de baile. La gente estaba parada, casi no había nadie sentado; por lo visto la mayoría de los invitados somos bailarines. Caminamos tomadas de la mano.

Al fondo de lugar observamos a todos nuestros amigos. Está Chiharu sentada en las piernas de Yamazaki, a un lado esta Midori platicando con Akane y Saori y también está Li. Al parecer es un chico solitario. Yo hablo con todos, pero solo recuerdo una conversación que tuve con él. Es curioso nunca le había prestado atención. Está solo y si hago memoria, siempre lo está. Creo que mi hermano se lleva bien con él, pero no estoy segura de nada. A mi parecer es algo extraño. Bueno, creo que no es alguien con quien pueda mantener una amistad. Aun no entiendo porque se fijó en Akane si tan solo es una niña.

—Sakurita, siéntate aquí ―me dijo Saori.

Como Tomoyo y yo siempre estamos junta, las chicas apartaron dos lugares para nosotras. Estaban muy alegres. No es el tipo de lugar que ellas suelan frecuentar, no tienen más de 15 años, pero hoy están aquí porque se les permitió el acceso.

—¿Dónde está Touya? Pensé que vendría contigo —habló Midori. Me parece que la he visto sonrojarse, no estoy segura si es imaginación mía o efecto de las luces del lugar. A veces tengo la sospecha de que Midori está secretamente enamorada de mi hermano. Es normal, lo admira. Todos lo admiramos, pero aun así es gracioso que una persona tan gruñona como mi hermano pueda llamar su atención de esa manera.

—Le ha tocado trabajar, pero me dijo que estaría aquí como a las 11 de la noche. Aparte, me parece que vendría con Yukito —contesté con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ellas conocen a Yukito, mi novio; me ha acompañado a varios eventos.

La relación de Yukito con mi hermano es realmente buena. Se convirtieron en mejores amigos de un día a otro. Touya es muy cerrado, pero con él tuvo un «click» casi de inmediato. Lo agradezco porque suele ser celoso, pero Yukito está por demás aceptado en casa.

La música sonaba al máximo, el juego de luces del antro iba al compás de las canciones que se iban escuchando. Después de haber platicado un rato sobre cosas banales, y haber tomado una que otra foto para el recuerdo, decidimos que era hora de ir a bailar. De fondo se escuchan canciones de reggaetón, salsa y bachata, aleatoriamente. No soy fan de este tipo de música, pero en fiestas me gusta bailarlas.

 _Yo sólo la miré y me gustó  
Me pegué y la invité: Bailemos, ¿eh?  
La noche está para un reggaetón lento  
De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo…_

—Esa canción es pegajosa —le dije al oído a Tomoyo.

—Vaya que lo es, ya quiero bailar.

Caminamos Tomoyo, Saori, Akane, Midori y yo hacía la pista de baile. Nos hicimos paso entre la gente y nos plantamos en mitad de la pista. Comenzamos a corear la canción mientras contoneábamos nuestras caderas. Nosotras bailamos sobre todo _ballroom,_ pero cuando estamos en fiestas olvidamos todo esos lineamientos «elegantes» que debe tener.

Estamos en círculo, a mi lado está Tomoyo y Midori, en frente de mi Saori y Akane. Estamos bailando pegadas una a la otra algo así como «twerk» . Cantamos a unísono el coro de la canción.

 _Yo sólo la miré y me gustó  
Me pegué y la invité: Bailemos, eh?  
La noche está para un reggaetón lento  
De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

«bip, bip, bip». A lo lejos escucho sonido entre sueños. No sé qué sea, pero me hace abrir los ojos. Con pereza me siento de poco en poco. Tomo mi celular, el sonido que escuchaba en sueño era la alarma que tengo programada para todos los sábados. Un gran «8:25 am» estaba en la pantalla de mi celular. Apago la alarma, y en mi adormilado estado no llego a comprender que significa eso. Al cabo de un rato, vuelvo a mirar el celular 8:30 am, comienzo a pensar qué es lo que siento que se me está olvidando. No debí dormir a las 5 de la mañana. Comienzo a repasar todo lo que sucedió ayer. Por flashazos llegan a mi memoria un reggaetón lento, un grupo de amigas agitadas de tanto bailar, una Tomoyo sedienta, una Tomoyo intentando que tome de su Vodka, yo negándome. Tomoyo bebiendo con Chiharu. Una Tomoyo ebria que tiene que ser cargada hasta su cama. Comienzo a sonreír automáticamente, me la pasé muy bien anoche con mis amigos de la academia.

Academia … Abro los ojos de par en par. ¡Mierda! Ya sé que es lo que he olvidado. Tomó darme cuenta que me he quedado dormida. Me levanto de la cama corriendo, no me fijo que deje tirada mi ropa de anoche y me tropiezo con mis zapatos. Me he dado un golpe demasiado fuerte. No me importa. Me levanto corriendo en busca de mi maleta de entrenamiento.

Tomó un pants deportivo, un top y una blusa negra. Aun así no encuentro la ropa de entrenamiento, mi uniforme. No están mis faldas, ni mis zapatos. Empiezo a entrar en una crisis histérica. No encuentro nada, saco toda la ropa de mis cajones. Vacío mi closet y no hay nada. Estoy a punto de llorar cuando volteo a ver que sobre el escritorio está mi maleta, lista. Recuerdo que ayer antes de que llegara Tomoyo la arreglé para que en la mañana sólo me apurara a bañarme y desayunar.

Son las 8:40, eso significa que es muy tarde incluso para bañarme. Aun así sí salimos en 5 minutos y nos vamos en la moto te Touya podremos llegar solo unos minutos tarde. Me pongo un par de tenis, tomo mi maleta y salgo corriendo a la habitación de Touya. Ni siquiera toco la puerta, solo la abro de golpe.

—¡Es tarde, muy tarde Touya. Levántate ya! —grito. Veo que se tapa con las cobijas en la cara. Lanza un gruñido y estira su brazo para alcanzar su celular que está sobre el buró al lado de su cama.

—¡Monstruo! Son las 8:40. Hoy solo iba a haber clase a partir de las 11 en adelante. ¿Lo olvidaste? No me sorprende, con lo patosa y distraída que eres.

Mierda sí lo había olvidado. No le dije nada, me salí de su cuarto arrastrando los pies, sintiéndome realmente estúpida. Camino hacia el baño, voy a darme una larga ducha, porque aún es temprano.

Abro el agua caliente, y espero a que termine de salir el agua fría. El agua cae y yo solo la observo mientras me quito la ropa. Espero a que se llene el ofuro para poder meterme. Necesito realmente darme un baño. Camino hacia el lavamanos para darle una cepillada a mis dientes. Me veo al espejo, tengo grandes ojeras, al parecer ayer no hice buen trabajo desmaquillándome. Me veo muerta, bastante cansada, pero no me quejo. Me divertí demasiado.

Me quedo pensando en la bañera. Pienso, sobre todo, la escuela, Yukito, la academia, en mi futuro. No sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que va a pasar. Mis calificaciones no son las mejores por todo el tiempo que le invierto bailando, no son malas, pero sé que podrían mejorar.

¿Qué tan bueno sería dejarlo? ¿Qué pasaría si me atrevo? ¿Alguien lo notaría? ¿Cómo me sentiría al respecto? ¿Qué pensaría Yukito? ¿Abandonaré todos mis esfuerzos? Me pone triste pensar en esto.

Miro la hora en el reloj que esta del otro lado del cuarto de baño. Marcan las 9:35, es hora de salir para desayunar, aunque sea un poco. Tomo la toalla que dejé cerca y comienzo a secarme el cuerpo. Me pongo la ropa que traía puesta antes de meterme a bañar y sigo pensando en lo que debería hacer, lo que no y lo que me hará sentir mejor. Aunque es una decisión difícil, creo que ya está tomada.

Dejaré de ir. Mis entrenadores ya estaban al tanto de esto. Mitzuki se indignó, y me dijo que cómo era posible que decidiera dejarlo después del gran trabajo de años. ¡Ja! como si no supiera que ella es una de las causas principales de este problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El aire me da directo en la cara, me he quitado el casco una calle atrás. Me gusta sentir el aire en mi cara cuando Touya me lleva en la motocicleta. Logro divisar a lo lejos un cartel que dice «Dansu to rizumo». Llego la hora, hoy es el último día.

Touya se estaciona, me dice que me adelante. Lo hago, él no tiene ni idea de lo que pasará este día. Respiro profundo y me adentro en las instalaciones. Lo diré al terminar la clase.

Son las 10:55 am. Apenas me dará tiempo de cambiarme antes de comenzar. Al parecer muchos no vendrán. Somos pocos y ahí al fondo esta Midoriko y Hiroshi, una pareja de señores. Tienen alrededor de 40 años, pero han decidido venir a las clases con sus dos hijos. Aki, que tiene unos 14 años y Fujita que tiene 8. Les saludo, pues me llevo bien con ellos. Del otro lado este Akari. También dos chicas nuevas, de las cuales no me sé su nombre.

Ya estoy lista, me he puesto el uniforme de entrenamiento y estoy estirando un poco en lo que llega Mitzuki. Volteo hacia la puerta de la entrada, porque escucho ruido de alguien subiendo las escaleras. Tengo las esperanzas de que llegue Tomoyo y ¡Oh, vaya decepción! Es Li quien acaba de llegar. Creo que fue notoria mi decepción porque Li, hizo un gesto que no sabría descifrar.

―Listo chicos, vamos a empezar. Hoy toca _samba_ _3_ —dijo Mitzuki.

¿En qué momento llego? No la vi entrar. Mierda ¿Por qué mi ritmo favorito justo hoy?

―Aprovechando que hoy somos pocos ¿Qué les parece que hoy montemos algo que les pueda servir para la competencia de octubre? —maldita, ¿Por qué tiene que decir esas cosas el día de hoy? ¿Por qué no mañana que no esté y no me ponga a dudar de mis decisiones?

Me veo bastante tranquila por fuera, pero en realidad siento que me lleva la que me trajo.

Estamos limpiando los básicos « _1 a 2, 3 a 4, 5 a 6, 7 a 8»_ _4_. Llevo la cuenta con mi mente. Hago el ritmo con la boca, lo tararé. Tengo claro donde tengo que subir y bajar la cadera. Comienza a dolerme el abdomen por el esfuerzo. Estoy sudando.

―Bueno, ya que calentamos tomen una pareja —Mitzuki me voltea a ver. ¿Qué estará tramando?—. Sakura, espera… quiero que hoy bailes con Li —lo voltea a ver y espera que él se acerque a mí. La verdad es que no se que pensar al respecto esto está siendo por demás extraño. No recuerdo una sola vez que haya bailado con él.

Nos acercamos, creo que ninguno de los dos entiende lo que está pasando, pero al final lo hacemos.

La _miss_ empieza a montar la coreografía, extrañamente está fluyendo bien, aun así no deja de ser extraño. Todos están cambiando de pareja para que nadie se quede sin bailar, excepto nosotros. Mitzuki dijo que quería que bailáramos toda la clase juntos.

No nos hemos dirigido ni una sola palabra, ambos estamos demasiado concentrados en evitar pisarnos o equivocarnos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Li. Sólo una vez nos vimos de reojo, y fue algo que no podría explicar, me asusta la mirada tan fuerte que tiene. Después de eso no nos hemos vuelto a ver a la cara.

―¡Muy bien chicos! Esta fue la clase de hoy, dense un aplauso. Por favor, Sakura y Li, vengan —se dirigió hacia nosotros. Mitzuki tiene una mirada extraña. Nos acercamos a ella con bastantes dudas―. A partir de hoy ustedes dos bailaran juntos. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Son la nueva pareja, así que ustedes digan cuando empezamos a ensayar juntos.

Aquí les dejo una pequeña explicación de lo que es el ballroom. La historia va a girar en base a esto. Así que leeanlo para que puedan comprenderla mejor. Es un primer fanfic, fuck en realidad estoy bastante nerviosa al respecto. Espero sea de su agrado, sino pues ni modo. Es un reto personal bastante difícil. Así que solo disfrútenlo y déjense llevar como gorda en tobogán jajaja.

Los términos ballroom o **baile de salón de competición** , **baile deportivo** , **baile de competición** y _**DanceSport**_ se usan para denominar el baile como modalidad deportiva.

En este tipo de baile se respetan direcciones y se siguen unas normas establecidas y escritas (descripción de figuras, alineamientos, etc.), bailándose en todo el mundo de la misma forma. En esta modalidad solamente están incluidos 10 bailes. El término "Baile Deportivo", traducción del alemán "Tanzsport", designa una forma evolucionada de baile de salón que es objeto de competiciones de carácter deportivo.

1.- Stándard Los bailes estándar son una clara expresión de sobriedad y elegancia, con características propias de los países, las épocas y los niveles sociales en los que se desarrollaron o adaptaron estos bailes. En general los bailes del grupo estándar son muy rigurosos, tanto en sus programas como en su vestuario. En la alta competición, los caballeros van de impecable frac y las damas llevan vestidos largos de faldas con orlas de plumas para que pesen y tengan cuerpo en los giros.

Dentro del grupo de los bailes estándar, se incluyen estos cinco bailes, con los compases por minuto o tempo en los que se deben bailar los distintos ritmos en competiciones internacionales:

Vals inglés - 28/30

Tango europeo - 31/33

Vals vienés - 58/60

Slow Fox - 28/30

Quickstep - 50/52

De un carácter radicalmente distinto al del estándar, los bailes latinos expresan fuerza y, sobre todo, sentimiento. Una fuerza y un sentimiento que toda pareja debe saber transmitir a todos aquellos que están viendo y evaluando sus evoluciones sobre la pista. Una de las características que también distingue a los latinos, es el movimiento de caderas que acompaña a los pasos.

Rumba bolero - 26/27

Cha-cha-chá - 30/32

Jive \- 42/44

Pasodoble \- 60/62

Samba \- 50/52

2.- El **quickstep** es un estilo alegre de los bailes de salón estándar. El movimiento de la danza fluye de manera rápida y poderosa y está salpicado de síncopas. Las melodías optimistas del quickstep se bailan para que sea adecuado tanto para eventos formales como informales

3.- Tomoyo y Sakura bailan en una categoría que se llama "ladies dúo" en donde dos chicas bailan juntas una coreografía de samba, una de chacha y una de jive.

Imaginen que son 6 parejas de chicas, las 6 parejas entrar en una cancha de basquetbol y les ponen una canción al azar del ritmo que vayan bailar. Las chicas deben ir a tiempo de la música.

4.- La versión internacional del salón de baile de la samba es una danza viva y rítmica con elementos de la samba brasileña. Recientemente ha sido expuesto al público estadounidense en programas de televisión como Strictly Come Dancing y Dancing with the Stars. Difiere considerablemente de los estilos de samba originales de Brasil, en particular difiere de Ballroom Samba en Brasil. Sin embargo, en muchos otros aspectos estuvo influenciado por la versión brasileña de samba, en particular maxixe, y posteriormente se desarrolló independientemente de la samba en Brasil.

5.- Así es una de las formas de contar la samba, en este momento Sakura la está contando en su cabeza.


	2. Cambio

**Capitulo 2**

 **Cambio**

Voy camino a la facultad. Voy sola, porque Yukito y yo entramos en horas diferentes a la escuela. Lo que me provoca no ir acompañada es que piense una y otra vez lo que pasó el sábado. Estoy molesta conmigo en muchas magnitudes. ¿Cómo es que me deje sobajar así? Soy una tonta, según yo iba muy decidida a no volver a bailar nunca más. No entiendo como es que cambie de opinión en tres segundos. Estúpida, estúpida y más estúpida ¿Por qué no hablé en el momento en el que me impusieron las cosas? Pude decir que no. Ah, pero la señorita vaciló demasiado lo que quería y no pudo decir nada, sólo asentir con la cabeza. ¿Por qué mierda me metí en esto?

Llegando a la escuela me topé con Tomoyo, compartimos algunas clases porque ella estudia psicología, y tenemos materias de tronco común juntas.

—¿Qué tal la resaca? —le pregunté a modo de saludo, y de burla un poco. Tenemos «aprendizaje y memoria», una clase de las que compartimos, así que nos vamos caminando hacia el edificio dónde nos toca la clase.

―¡Ya ni digas! Me dolía la cabeza como no tienes idea —nos reímos juntas. Y luego prosiguió—. Vamos, cuéntame qué pasó el sábado —sentí como me cambió la cara automáticamente. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante.

―¿Qué paso? —me dijo poniéndose seria.

 _ **.-Flashback-.**_

— _A partir de hoy ustedes dos bailaran juntos. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Son la nueva pareja, así que ustedes digan cuando empezamos a ensayar juntos_ _—dijo Mitzuki._

 _Li y yo evidentemente no dijimos nada, nuestro silencio la hizo dudar un poco._

― _¿Están de acuerdo? —nos preguntó. Sólo dijimos que sí con la cabeza―. Sakura es una chica responsable, espero que estés a su altura. Irán en la categoría de «teacher-student». En este caso tú, Sakura, eres la teacher. Te vas a encargar de pulirlo lo mejor posible, puedes montar las coreografías o pueden trabajar conmigo en particulares_ _—_ _En el momento en que dijo eso fue cuando tuve un momento de lucidez después de mi crisis existencial._

― _Prefiero trabajar con usted, miss._ _¿Estás de acuerdo, Li?_ _—Volteé a verlo, fue la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara durante todo este tiempo._

— _Sí —fue todo lo que salió de su boca._

― _Está bien chicos, sólo ustedes díganme que día empezamos._

— _Martes o jueves, que son los días que no vengo —sonreí._

 _Me sorprendes Sakura, ¿Qué no se supone que ya darías las gracias? Me regaño mentalmente al respecto. Trato de no molestarme mucho conmigo o por lo menos que no se haga notorio. Respiro profundo sin quitar la sonrisa falsa de mi rostro, trato de parecer lo más natural que puedo._

― _Sí, está bien_ _—habló Li. Su voz es profunda, demasiado para un chico de su edad. En mis 19 años, nunca había oído una voz tan profunda, espero no parecer sorprendida al escucharlo hablar._

― _Bueno, entonces que día te parece bien, ¿martes o jueves?_ _—hablé._

― _El jueves_ _—Vaya, es un hombre de pocas palabras._

― _¡Muy bien chicos! Entonces ya quedamos martes a las 4 de la tarde ¿Ok?_

― _Está bien_ _—Contesté. Li solo asintió con la cabeza._

 _ **.-Fin flashback-.**_

―Y eso fue lo que pasó.

―Vaya, es tan inesperado. Veamos qué es lo que sucede de ahora en adelante, ¿vale? Entonces al parecer si vamos a competir en octubre. Tenemos lo de ballroom, pero también competiremos en salsa. Hay que ver si nos quedamos con la mismo coreo o la cambiamos —me sonrió. De cierta manera parece complacida, creo que no quería que dejara de bailar, pero no sé si ella piense lo mismo sobre sí misma.

―Está bien Tomoyo voy a platicarlo con Jun. — Jun es nuestro maestro de salsa colombiana—. En cuanto a Li, la verdad no sé qué tanto funcionemos como pareja. Seré amable, pero no sé si me agrade mucho. Sé que no lo he tratado, pero tampoco me dan ganas de hacerlo. En realidad, él me da igual —dije. Tal vez eso último sonó grosero, pero es que era la verdad, Li no me interesa en lo absoluto, si logramos llevarnos bien, que padre, si no pues ni modo. Será meramente profesional.

―Eso lo veremos con el tiempo —sólo me sonrió.

Tomoyo y yo llegamos al salón de clases. Nos gusta sentarnos en las últimas bancas de las primeras dos filas del salón pegadas a la ventana. La clase tiene una duración de dos horas. Yo después voy a clases de « _teorías de la educación_ ». En cuanto a Tomoyo se va a otra clase de la cual no recuerdo el nombre.

Al salir del salón nos despedimos y prometemos vernos al rato en el estudio de danza. Afuera del éste me espera Yukito para acompañarme a mi siguiente salón y después él se va hacia su edificio. Estudia contaduría, el edificio de ciencias sociales está a un lado del mío, así que no tiene que caminar mucho. Aun así, siempre se niega que lo acompañe, prefiere el venir a mis salones a buscarme

―Hola pequeña —me saluda, agachándose a darme un beso en la boca. Sonrió para él— ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy, mi futura pedagoga?

―Muy bien, cada vez estoy más segura de que esta carrera es para mí.

―Me alegra muchísimo que te haga feliz. Anda vamos a tu siguiente clase —me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia el siguiente salón que me toca.

Él va por enfrente mío, haciéndose paso entre la gente. Yukito es un chico alto y delgado, de tez pálida. Tiene el cabello gris, al igual que sus ojos. Usa lentes, eso le da una apariencia agradable a la vista. Lo observo de reojo, casi admirándolo. Y es que en verdad lo admiro, por su fortaleza, por su amabilidad, por su gran corazón.

Afortunadamente el sólo tiene ojos para mí, porque chicas le llueven por montón. Sé que me quiere y yo lo quiero a él. Me suele decir que la razón por la que aguanta todos sus días es porque cada noche puede llegar a verme. Estudia en una franja horaria de 7am a 1 de la tarde. A partir de las 2, tiene trabajos de medio tiempo en diferentes lugares.

―Muy bien pequeña, hemos llegado a tu salón, debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi clase. Nos vemos en un rato. Recuerda que me encantas. Échale ganas en todo lo que hagas, vengo por ti en un rato, tu clase termina a las 11:00, ¿verdad?

―Sí, termina a esa hora. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. Nos vemos en un rato. También me encantas. Por favor, apúrate para que no se te haga tarde —le di un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos en un rato —me despedí de él, y entré a mi salón.

Transcurrió el día de manera habitual. A la 1:00 pm, mis clases y las de Yukito, terminaron. Por lo tanto, al salir de la universidad caminamos juntos hacia la parada del bus que nos lleva de regreso. Yuki, baja unas cuantas estaciones antes, porque él se va a trabajar, en cambio yo sigo hasta llegar a la más cercana, al lugar en el que vivo.

Al entrar por él portón me percaté de que no había nadie en casa. Así que no avisé que ya me encontraba aquí en casa. Me quite los zapatos para acomodarlos en el closet que está a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Saque mis pantuflas para ponérmelas, aunque a decir verdad prefiero estar descalza.

Reviso el pizarrón de actividades de la familia: mamá fue a una sesión de fotos, papá estará hasta tarde en la facultad, Touya llega a las 3:00 de la tarde. En cuanto a mí, al parecer me toca hacer la comida. Apenas son las dos de la tarde, menos diez. Tengo tiempo de hacer la comida antes de que llegue mi hermano, y para hacer un poco de tarea.

Hoy es lunes, tengo que estar en la academia antes de las 5 de la tarde. Tengo dos horas con veinte minutos antes de que tenga que irme de aquí. Hoy sólo tengo una hora y media de jazz, otra hora de salsa en línea o bachata, y por último una de salsa colombiana. No es necesario llevar mis faldas hoy. Con una simple licra negra, un top deportivo y una blusa negra para hacer ejercicio es suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía tiempo que no venía tan expectante a lo que pudiera pasar. Tomoyo, se le está haciendo costumbre de faltar, no vino a jazz, ni a salsa en línea. Y por increíble que parezca acabo de notar que Li también viene a clases de jazz de intermedios — _hay dos clases de jazz, la de básicos y la de intermedios. La de básicos la da mi hermano y la de intermedios, el hijo mayor de Mitzuki. Es licenciado en Artes multidisciplinarias, o sea que él sabe ballet, contemporáneo y jazz_ —. No sé cuánto tiempo hemos compartido el mismo espacio y no lo había notado.

Es aburrido estar aquí cuando no ésta Tomoyo. Me llevo bien con todos, pero aun así no es lo mismo. Afortunadamente estoy haciendo bastante amistad con Fye, el novio de Ryu. Aunque a veces no me gusta hace un mal tercio, y los dejo solos un rato. ¿Qué tan infeliz estoy siendo estando aquí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me estoy abrochando los tacones, hoy es jueves y son las 4:50 de la tarde. Lo que quiere decir que en diez minutos tengo mi primer entrenamiento particular con Li. Ayer descubrí que también viene a la clase de contemporáneo, y al parecer Mitzuki le dijo que se quedara a la clase de latinos avanzado. La verdad me impresiona que antes no lo haya notado.

―Hola Li—Dije en cuanto vi que llego.

―Hola —me respondió el saludo.

Continué con mis cosas. Vi de reojo que dejó su mochila en el piso y se sentó para ponerse sus zapatos de baile. Estaba nerviosa, a decir verdad. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto _._

—Buenas tardes, ¿listos? —nos dijo Mitzuki.

―Sí —respondí. Aunque para ser sincera, no estaba para nada preparada. No sé qué va a pasar, ni siquiera sé como me siento en este momento. Sólo me voy a dejar llevar.

―¿Qué ritmo quieren ver hoy? —Mitzuki nos dio la oportunidad de elegir cualquiera de los 5 ritmos latinos.

―Por mí el que sea está bien. Escoge tú, ¿Cuál quieres ver? —me dirigí hacia Li. Creo que también está nervioso, o eso me pareció ver por un momento en su cara.

― _ **Paso doble**_ _ **1**_ —contestó sin vacilación—. Es el que más fácil se me hace.

―Entonces, que sea paso doble —le sonreí. Él me dio una medio sonrisa. Me sorprendo por haber hecho eso, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar.

Las cosas fluyen de mejor manera de la que esperaba. Extrañamente me siento cómoda bailando con él. Se está esforzando muchísimo, como si quisiera alcanzarme en cuanto a nivel. Lo agradezco, aunque no lo digo.

Tengo todos mis sentidos concentrados en lo que está pasando. En mi ritmo, en el suyo, en nuestros pies que tratan de no chocar y en lo bien que se está sintiendo. Me dejo llevar por lo que nos va diciendo Mitzuki. Construyendo una coreografía lo suficientemente buena para que ambos podamos lucirla.

Rápido transcurrió la hora de entrenamiento particular. Acabamos el minuto y medio, que debe abarcar la coreografía. Me sorprende lo rápido que terminamos la primera rutina, creo que sí podemos funcionar como pareja.

―¡Qué buen ensayo! —Mitzuki, se nota complacida. Parece cómo si hubiera acertado al premio mayor. Su sonrisa no la puede fingir.

―Gracias _miss_ —dije.

Me siento extrañamente bien después de esa clase, Li resultó no ser tan malo. Realmente, todo resultó completamente curioso, diferente a lo que esperaba. Yo pienso que, aunque él me haya hecho cambiar de opinión de lo malo que sería ser pareja, mi idea de que estaría mejor dejando de bailar no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

Decido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, creo que es mejor evitar el tema si no quiero un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte. Siempre he pensado que todo pasa por algo, aun así, hubiera querido que esto no pasara.

Para mí buena suerte, esa noche vería a Yukito, y podría olvidar todos los problemas por un rato. Él me trae paz. Hace un tiempo tuve problemas bastante graves, de esos que te hacen tocar fondo; Yuki llegó en el momento en el que las cosas empezaban a mejorar, y el aceleró ese proceso. Apareció en el momento exacto y le estoy muy agradecida por eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado una semana de mi primera clase particular y aún no decido que tan bueno o tan malo es esta situación. Hoy en un rato vuelvo a tener entrenamiento con él.

Voy en camino y estoy a punto de llegar.

Otra vez sólo nosotros dos y Mitzuki. Todavía no me habito a su compañía en las clases, debo acostumbrarme si es que no quiero pasarla peor de lo que ya la paso.

Entro por el portón y subo por las escaleras, lo veo sentado en el piso, abriendo en _ **segunda.**_ Camino un poco.

―Buenas tardes —saludé.

Hoy él llego antes que yo. Al parecer ya está listo, me dirigió una mirada fugaz cuando contestó a mi saludo, después siguió en lo que estaba. Está haciendo estiramientos en el piso para calentar y así para evitar lesiones en el cuerpo. Para un momento y se incorporó.

Es alto, unos 20 cm más que yo, delgado, pero se ve que es fuerte. Es de facciones finas. Sus ojos son entre color miel y ámbar, y tienen ese no sé qué, qué hace que llamen la atención. Debo admitir que es atractivo.

―¿No deberías empezar a cambiarte antes de que llegue Mitzuki? — me dijo. Me sorprendí de que me hablara. Entonces entendí que me había quedado perdida observándolo. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, seguramente me estoy sonrojando. Salí de mi ensoñación.

―Ah sí. Tienes razón —contesté. Caminé rápido al baño para cambiarme ahí y dejar pasar un poco el bochorno.

Me tomé mi tiempo para cambiarme, al fin había llegado 20 minutos antes. Me daba pena salir por cómo me le quede viendo a Li. Después de 5 minutos y de haberme calmado un poco pude salir del baño. Lo observo y veo que está recordando la coreografía de paso doble.

Me paro frente al espejo, muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, como diciendo que « _no»_. Todo esto lo hago para que cuando llegue Mitzuki en unos 10 minutos no perdamos el tiempo calentado y lo aprovechemos al máximo. Estamos en silencio así que decidí empezar la conversación.

―¿Qué te gustaría que viéramos hoy? —le pregunté.

―La vez pasada decidí yo, te toca —habló muy seco, pero al mismo tiempo su entonación era amable.

―¿Qué te parece _**Cha- Cha**_ _ **2**_? No es mi máximo, pero creo que es de los ritmos que más claro tienes —terminé de hablar y le sonreí. Esto es nuevo para los dos, estamos jodidos juntos en este momento, al menos trato de hacerlo un poco más ameno.

―Gracias. ¿Te digo la verdad? Es que sí es el ritmo que tengo más claro —quiso reírse, pero la contuvo. Me di cuenta de que me sonrió de lado, le sonreí de vuelta.

Nos quedamos callados otros 5 minutos, hasta que llego Mitzuki.

―Qué bueno que llegaron temprano. ¿Ya calentaron? —ambos respondimos que sí—. Muy bien entonces, repasamos el paso doble, ¿y con qué les guastaría continuar? —nos preguntó.

―Con Chacha —le dije.

―Perfecto. Entonces empecemos. Bien… pónganse en posición.

Caminamos a la mitad del salón, nos pusimos uno frente al otro. Yo estaba dando la espalda al espejo y nos tomamos de la mano.

―Vamos a comenzar con un básico de frente y un lateral. Así que pónganse un poco en diagonal. O sea, Li, que ella no esté completamente de espaldas al espejo —se dirigió a él—. Sakura, pie izquierdo como un _ **«**_ _ **tendu**_ _ **3**_ _ **»**_ __ _de Ballet. Y tú con el pie derecho atrás igual en un_ _ **tendu**_ _ **.**_ __ _Torso en frente, y pompas hacia atrás. ¡Recuerden la resistencia que debe haber en las manos!_

Así comenzó nuestro segundo entrenamiento. Al igual que el paso doble, fue algo básico con algunas pocas figuras más avanzadas para que pudiéramos lucirnos los dos y no uno más que el otro.

―Muy bien, después del giro vuelven a empezar. Y así abarcamos el minuto y medio. Háganlo a cuentas —nos dijo. Mitzuki empezó a revisar algo en su celular en lo que nosotros repasábamos.

―Lo he olvidado. Tengo mala memoria, lo siento —me empecé a reír, estaba un poco avergonzada—. Sí tú me llevas… _—_ con esto me refiero a que si él me guía bailando— yo te sigo.

―No te preocupes, trataré de llevarte.

―Gracias —le sonreí.

Y así fue, olvidé la coreografía en partes. Me llevó y yo lo seguí. Nos entendemos mejor de lo que pensaba que haríamos y eso me lo hizo más fácil. Es raro que en una pareja nueva haya conexión de esa manera.

Terminamos bastante acalorados y sudando bastante. Este tipo de clases siempre es pesado. Creo que hasta me divierto un poco. Me he puesto de buen humor, pudimos terminar otra coreografía de 5, el paso doble está más limpio que la vez pasada.

―Muy bien, terminamos otra. A este paso será más rápido de lo que piensan. Nos queda un buen tiempo para la competencia. Aparte se complementan mucho. Li, con su buena memoria y tu Sakura con toda la técnica que ya tienes. Ambos tienen cosas buenas que se pueden explotar al máximo.

―Gracias —dijimos.

Mitzuki se fue, creo que dentro de una hora hay otra clase, para principiantes de latinos. Yo no vengo a estas clases nunca, porque no me corresponden.

Mi madre dijo que pasaría por mi a las 5 de la tarde. No debe tardar mucho. Me empiezo a cambiar frente a él con cuidado de que no vea más de lo que debería. Se dio la media vuelta, supongo que por respeto. Quiero romper el silencio y le digo lo primero que se me ocurre.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —le pregunté a Li.

―No mucho en realidad, empecé a venir en agosto del año pasado. Mi prima Meiling, me obligó a venir con ella, después se mudó a China y no quería seguir viniendo solo, pero un día Mitzuki me buscó, me ofreció una beca completa y heme aquí formalmente desde febrero.

―¡Oh, wow! ¿Hasta China?

―Sí, es que nosotros somos de allá.

―Vaya que interesante. La recuerdo perfectamente a ella. Me caía bien. Llevas bien poquito bailando entonces. Unos 6 meses, ¿no?

―Si, seis meses llevo viniendo.

― _Cool_ , espero que te sientas cómodo —vaya sorpresa. Entonces, realmente es bueno.

―Gracias —iba a contestarle, pero vi que mi mamá iba subiendo las escaleras.

―Lo siento, debo irme. Nos vemos —me despedí con la mano.

―Adiós ―me dijo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **N/A: Hola! Aquí andamos de nuevo. Sé que es un fic algo fuera de lo común así que cuéntenme ¿qué es lo que creen que va a pasar o que rumbo tendrá esta historia?**

 **Lamento si hay tecnicismos que no entiendan, en todo caso trataré de explicarlos dentro de la historia, si no lo hago lo dejaré aquí abajo. Disfrútenlo, que yo también lo estaré haciendo.**

 **Por cierto, trataré de no tardarme en actualizar, por mucho cada dos semanas. Hago otras cosas, pero cuando termine el fic, o tal vez cuando vaya por la mitad les contaré que es lo que hago.**

1.- Paso doble

El pasodoble se originó en España con sus espectaculares corridas de toros. La danza se realiza principalmente en competiciones, y rara vez en un entorno social debido a la complejidad de las muchas reglas coreográficas que lo componen. En la danza, el hombre desempeña el papel del matador mientras que la mujer asume el rol del capote, del toro o, en ocasiones, también del propio matador. El movimiento de la capa de _chassez_ se refiere al momento en el que el hombre usa a la mujer para darle la vuelta como si fuera el capote, y el _apel_ consiste en el pisotón que realiza el hombre en el suelo, en su rol de matador, como si quisiera llamar la atención del toro. El pasodoble es considerado como uno de los bailes del _International latin_.

Se baila con el cuerpo pegados , con la pelvis hacia el frente.

2.- ChaCha

El **chachachá** , o simplemente **cha-cha** en los Estados Unidos, es un baile de origen cubano.1 2 Se baila con la música del mismo nombre presentada por el compositor y violinista cubano Enrique Jorrin a principios de la década de 1950. Este ritmo fue desarrollado a partir del danzón-mambo. El nombre de la danza es una onomatopeya derivada del sonido arrastrante de los pies de los bailarines.

El chachachá se baila con la auténtica música cubana, aunque en los concursos de bailes a menudo se baila al pop latino o al rock latino. La música para el chachachá de salón internacional es enérgica y con un ritmo constante. El chachachá cubano puede involucrar polirritmias complejas.

Los estilos de baile cha-cha-chá pueden diferir en el lugar del chasse en la estructura rítmica.9El recuento original de cha-cha cubano y de salón es «dos, tres, chachacha», «cuatro y uno, dos, tres» o «uno, dos, tres, chacha». El baile no comienza en el primer golpe de una barra, aunque puede comenzar con una transferencia de peso hacia la derecha.

Sin embargo, muchos bailarines sociales cuentan «uno, dos, chachacha» y pueden tener dificultades para hacer el ajuste al momento correcto de la danza, «dos, tres, cha-cha, uno»

El patrón básico implica que el líder (generalmente el hombre) da un paso adelante con el pie izquierdo, reteniendo algo de peso con el pie derecho. La rodilla de la pierna derecha debe permanecer doblada y cerca de la parte posterior de la rodilla izquierda, habiéndose enderezado la pierna izquierda justo antes de recibir el peso parcial. Este paso se toma en el segundo tiempo del compás. El peso completo se devuelve a la pierna derecha en el segundo paso (vencer a tres)..

.

3.- _Tendu_

El battement **tendu** es básicamente la extensión de una pierna (adelante, atrás o al costado) sin levantar la punta del suelo. Un movimiento de apariencia simple, pero que a menudo supone bastante tiempo conseguir una comprensión y ejecución aceptables

 **cerezo01** jajajaj Sí, soy bailarina, por eso sé un poco de este mundo. Sé que es algo diferente pero será divertido, o eso espero. No te angusties, yo también pienso que un Shaoran bailarín es sensual. En cuanto a la edad de Sakura, tiene 19 por si no quedo claro que era más grande que Shaoran, si pones atención dentro de los primeros párrafos del fic dice que ella ya esta yendo a la universidad, el apenas tiene 16. La verdad pensé que si tenía la separación :( No me di cuenta que no la tenía ya que estaba arriba. Y por cierto, super si pienso que Shaoran tiene tendencias de asalta cunas porque Akane solo tiene 12 años jaja.

 **SakLiEsme** La seguiré hasta el final, sin importar cuanto tiempo me lleve. Esperemos que tengan conexión suficiente para no mandarse al carajo.

 **ValSmile** Tengo la mejor beta, ¿Qué puedes pedir? Jajaja. La paciencia me sobra, Don't worry.


	3. actitud

**Capítulo 3**

 **Actitud.**

Mamá y yo vamos en el carro, ella está manejando. Vamos en completo silencio. Nuestra relación no es tan estrecha como todos piensan. En realidad, hablamos poco. Ninguna hace algún esfuerzo por comenzar una conversación. Supongo que tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza como para intentar decir algo.

Ella trabaja mucho. Es modelo, así que pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Siempre nos da lo que necesitamos y no nos falta nada afortunadamente. Sin embargo, gracias a que está tanto tiempo trabajando, no compartimos mucho. Usualmente tenemos riñas debido a nuestra distinta forma de pensar, y es que ella suele ser algo autoritaria. Tiene el carácter por demás fuerte.

―¿Cómo te fue hoy cariño? —me preguntó.

―Bien, tuve el segundo ensayo con Li.

―¿Quién es Li? —la volteo a ver. La analizo con la mirada, parece que de verdad lo pregunta en serio.

―Es el chico del que te hablé, Mitzuki me dijo que bailaría con él. Mi pareja.

―¡Oh! —se emociona— ¡Qué bueno hija! Lo has estado esperando durante años.

―Mamá, pero ya te lo había dicho —le dije con fastidio y le rolé los ojos.

―Es verdad, lo siento con tanto trabajo lo había olvidado.

Mamá intento seguir haciéndome la plática, pero ella sabe que solo era para enmendar el error que ya había cometido. No me importa.

Llegamos a casa en silencio, y así entramos. Sabíamos que no había nadie, Touya seguramente después del trabajo debió haberse ido para la academia, en cuanto papá hoy trabajaba hasta tarde. Caminé hacia las escaleras, con la intención de irme a mi habitación y recostarme un rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He estado faltando un poco a clases, además de que tampoco he entrenado con él. Estoy un poco sofocada, llena de carga emocional. No tuve vacaciones de verano porque decidí —al igual que Tomoyo y Yukito— que lo mejor era tomar los cursos extracurriculares durante vacaciones y así poder pagar algunas materias optativas que se deben hacer al final de la carrera. Estos terminan antes del primero de septiembre, ya que ese día empiezan las clases normales, por eso mismo tengo que terminar mis trabajos finales del curso.

Afortunadamente no me falta mucho, supongo que hoy me podré dar el lujo de ir a clase. No había ido en toda la semana. Me apuro a todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de irme, reviso la hora y me doy cuenta que son las seis de la tarde, eso quiere decir que no fui a contemporáneo, pero me da tiempo perfecto para llegar a latinos avanzados.

Tomo mi maleta ya preparada, camino hacia la puerta sin antes fijarme que traiga todo conmigo. Llaves, celular, audífonos y cartera listos. No me falta nada y me encamino hacia la academia. Estoy un poco ansiosa, no tengo muchas ganas de ir, pero al mismo tiempo extraño estar ahí. Me hace falta y de cierta manera se ha vuelto vital el tener al menos una hora de danza a la semana.

Camino por las calles de Tomoeda. Me asombro de lo tranquilo y pacifico que puede ser a veces. La parada del bus que me deja cerca de la academia no está lejos, y es temprano. En mi mente estaba bien caminar un poco más hasta la siguiente estación.

Disfruto escuchar música mientras camino, así que por eso siempre cargo con mis audífonos. En este momento escucho _City of stars_ de Emma Stone y Ryan Gosling. Es el _soundtrack_ de _Lalaland_ —es una de mis películas favoritas—. Me relaja muchísimo esta canción.

En cuanto llego a la parada del bus, miro por el celular la hora. Aún tengo 40 minutos para poder llegar a tiempo a clase. Ya que he desbloqueado el celular aprovecho para cambiar la canción. Hoy tengo ganas de escuchar a _Natalia Lafurcade._ Entre mi biblioteca busco una canción en especial. Me encanta la música, así que tengo más de 1000 canciones en mi lista de reproducción de _spotify._ Tardé un poco en encontrar la que estaba buscando. «Hasta la raíz» se llama.

Al mismo tiempo que la encuentro llega mi carruaje. Cuando termino de pagar la cuota, busco un asiento vacío en la parte de atrás. No había mucha gente, así que me fue fácil encontrar uno junto a la ventana. Caminé hacia el lugar y me senté.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegué 10 minutos antes. Aún no termina la clase de contemporáneo. Miro alrededor, hoy tampoco había venido Tomoyo. Me parece extraño que no venga. Desde que empezó a salir con Yue, sus inasistencias se hicieron más notorias. Tal vez en parte sea por su novio y la otra porque al igual que yo esta aburrida.

Camino a dejar mis cosas al área designada, no saludo a nadie porque están en clase y no quiero interrumpirlos. Estoy vestida con una licra negra, al igual que siempre, un top y una blusa deportiva. Me pongo por encima la falda, y me quito la licra, debajo de ella siempre uso un short deportivo. Lo único que me falta es ponerme mis zapatos.

Terminaron su clase, mis amigos se acercaron a saludarme. Touya me ve de reojo, no se acerca, pero sé que esta aliviado de que haya llegado bien. A esta clase solo vienen los avanzados, pero se ha integrado Li y Fye. Ambos son relativamente nuevos. Al parecer llevan el mismo tiempo asistiendo a clases.

Sí tengo memorias de cuando Fye empezó a venir a clases. Como tampoco tenía pareja normalmente bailábamos juntos, e incluso su primera presentación la bailó conmigo, también recuerdo cuando Chiharu, Tomoyo y yo nos dimos cuenta que él y Ryu se gustaban. Siempre me hace reír, es un chico lindísimo en todos los sentidos. Fye y yo tenemos una buena relación de amistad, es de las personas que más aprecio.

Cuando entró Mitzuki al salón, la mayoría ya estábamos listos. Así que nos llamó al centro para que nos acomodáramos en algún lugar del espacio frente al espejo. A mí en especial me gusta ponerme en la parte de en medio, ni hasta al frente, ni hasta atrás.

―Hoy veremos rumba. Antes de que empecemos ¿Qué es lo que tiene que transmitir la _**rumba**_?

―Amor —contestó Chiharu.

―Desamor, pasión —dijo Midori.

―Dolor, dramatismo —mencionó Naomi. Ella es una mujer de unos 36 años. Le gusta mucho bailar, así que hace unos dos años comenzó a venir a clase. Está soltera y eso mismo la hace muy libre. Es como si conocieras a alguien de mi edad con la madurez de una mayor.

―Muy bien, la rumba es todo eso y más. Yo sé que no es la primera vez que ustedes ven rumba, pero hoy, en esta clase, tenemos dos nuevos que sólo saben lo básico de ella. La rumba es universalmente reconocida como la danza del amor —Mitzuki se dirigió a Li y Fye especialmente―. Bueno, como ustedes saben, se baila en una música lenta y sensual con ritmo latino y presenta una acción moderna conocida como « _Cuban Motion»_. Es un movimiento donde el hueso pélvico se mueve hacia los lados en un movimiento como un péndulo. Rumba se deriva de la danza afro-caribeña «Son» y ha sido popular en Cuba como un baile de salón desde la década de 1930Para hoy prepare una coreografía especial para que se amen y se odien, así que espero verlo cuando bailan. ¿Ok?

Cuando Mitzuki terminó de hablar, todos dijimos que sí y empezamos con el calentamiento. Siempre he pensado que la rumba es el ritmo más difícil de los 5 ritmos latinos. No sólo por la proyección que debe tener, si no que técnicamente es muy complicado.

Después del calentamiento, dijo que nos pusiéramos en pareja. Como es costumbre había niñas que se quedarán solas. Yo estaba frente a Li. Como somos clases de avanzados, usualmente Mitzuki sólo va dictando los pasos y si tiene duda se apoya de Touya o Ryu que son los hombres con mejor técnica. La clase transcurría con normalidad. Ya estaba cansándome, a pesar de que la rumba es el ritmo más lento, es súper difícil porque tienes que apretar tu cuerpo para poder abarcar todos los tiempos con un solo movimiento. Y poder mantener la resistencia en el peso que se tiene cuando bailas. Y esta coreografía en especial tiene muchas de estas.

Mitzuki explicó que se debe ver como si fuese un resorte. Que estiras y regresa a su lugar. Como estamos tomados de las manos, el chico con el que esté bailando me indica que debo ir hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo debe estirarse al máximo porque, aunque mis piernas y caderas vayan atrás mi torso siempre debe ir al frente. Como si mi pecho fuera una moneda y el de él un imán.

Son sensaciones complicadas de entender. Es como cuando te alejas porque ya no quieres estar con esa persona, pero al mismo tiempo te acercas porque no quieres alejarte. Así es la rumba. Se baila con mucha cercanía en el cuerpo.

Me tocaba estar con Li en este momento, como hacemos rotación de chicos para que nadie se quede sin bailar en pareja, sólo había bailado un momento con él.

―Quiero que vayan atrás chicas, en el 2 y van a alargar el movimiento en las cuentas «3,4 y 1» y en «2» nuevamente están en frente, como si se fueran a dar un beso. Deben recordar tener los brazos fuertes, si no los niños las van a jalonear. ¡No dejen el torso atrás, si no se van a caer! —explicó la _miss._

Vi a Li, esperando a que me diera la indicación de que fuera hacia atrás. Cuando lo hizo, alargué el movimiento lo más que pude. Escuchaba la cuenta del fondo de Mitzuki. Todos lo estábamos haciendo al mismo tiempo. Cuando Li me jaló hacia el frente como debía ser. Intenté resistir lo más que pude. Aun así fue y me ganó su fuerza — _aunque no usó mucha. La resistencia está sobre todo en las manos. Yo empujo hacia abajo y él tiene que hacerlo hacia arriba_ — y quedamos tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento cerca de mi boca, y lo vi a los ojos. Una vez más pude notar lo penetrante que puede ser su mirada. Me sonrojé.

―Oh, lo siento —me dijo al separarse de mi

―No te angusties, fue mi culpa. Olvidé que seguía y no tuve la resistencia que debía tener —le contesté.

Cuando la clase terminó fui a cambiarme. No esperé a nadie. La verdad, ya solo quería irme. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente. Aún me quedan cosas por hacer. Quiero dormir hasta que me canse de hacerlo.

Me dirigí hacia mi casa una vez que me despedí de todos. Iba con Touya, ambos estábamos en silencio. El viento daba contra mi cara, la velocidad de la moto en ocasiones me asusta. Mi hermano es más cuidadoso cuando me trae consigo. A veces es algo sobreprotector conmigo, y lo agradezco, aunque en ocasiones me sofoca.

Sólo saludé cuando llegamos a casa. Me dolía la cabeza, ya no quería hacer nada, pero me daba ánimos el hecho de que me faltaba poco por terminar, y que liberaría las materias optativas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy tenemos una sesión de fotos para la competencia que se llevará a cabo el 28 de octubre, que es día sábado. Jun, el maestro de salsa —y el esposo de Kaho Mitzuki— quiere tomarnos una foto promocional.

Ya estamos a mediados de septiembre y estoy un poco más relajada escolarmente. Logré aprobar con éxito los cursos de verano y me siento satisfecha por eso, con Yukito también estoy bien, sin embargo, he descuidado demasiado mis entrenamientos. No sé qué tan bueno sea eso. He dejado de ir entre semana, sólo voy los sábados y domingos.

Hace dos semanas que empezaron a montar una nueva coreografía de salsa. Y por eso tenemos que ir los domingos a partir de las 9 am. Todo esto es porque en ocasiones viene un maestro de Cali, Colombia, a darnos clases. Se va a quedar una temporada aquí en Tomoeda ya que la competencia se aproxima.

Jun y Ale —nombre del maestro colombiano— están planeando hacer un show de medio tiempo durante la competencia. Este va a tratar de bailar una canción ―de salsa, obvio—, con los demás competidores que vendrán de otros países. Por lo que sé asistirá gente de Corea del Sur y China —también vendrán otras competidores de diferentes partes de Japón, pero ellos no participarán en el Show de medio tiempo de la competencia, o por lo menos no en ese número—. Así que escogieron una canción entre los tres representantes de cada país. Entendí que cada quien bailará un pedazo de la canción, y entre todos se montará un final.

Mi maquillaje para la sesión consta de una sombra negra, y en el parpado móvil _glitter_ plateado, delineador de ojos y pestañas postizas dramáticas. También llevo la piel maquillada bastante cargada. Estoy peinada de una coleta alta y bien pulida, como mi cabello es corto, debo ponerme extensiones. Llevo bastante gel encima para que no se me salga ningún cabello de su lugar. Me veo linda, o eso pienso yo.

Sólo estoy maquillada y peinada, no llevo puesto ningún vestuario, sino un short negro y una blusa rosa que tiene un estampado de piñas. Hoy mi papá y mamá nos acompañaran a la academia porque quieren ver la sesión de fotos.

―¡Hola, Jun! —lo saludé. A mí me parece que es un gran maestro. Lo aprecio mucho. Es de esos maestros que te alientan a seguir adelante, que no te dejan rendirte, aunque lo quieras. Hace unos meses, antes de que me emparejaran con Li; Jun quería que bailara con un chico, pero era el momento en el que ya no quería seguir bailando, así que dije que no.

―¡Hola Sakurita! ¿Ya lista para las fotos?

―Claro que sí, Jun.

Siempre me parece divertido esto. La verdad es que, aunque me apena un poco el que me tomen fotos, disfruto estos días. Siempre es bueno ver como todos se transforman con el simple hecho de ponerse un vestuario. El plan del día de hoy será primero tomar las fotos del promocional, después se tomarán en parejas. Cómo normalmente es con la pareja de Ballroom; Tomoyo y yo no teníamos con quien nos fotografiaran, así que siempre que lo hacen salimos juntas.

Saludo a todos los que han llegado. En realidad, no son muchos. Normalmente llegan algo tarde siempre que vamos a algún evento. Yo ya tengo muy bien medido mi tiempo. Me tardo tres horas exactas para bañarme, maquillarme y peinarme.

Siempre trato de llegar ya lista para no complicarme la vida. Lo que pasa es que como es costumbre que las niñas no lleguen completamente arregladas, me toca terminar de hacerlo. Por eso es por lo que me apuro primero yo, para no estresarme porque se me acaba el tiempo.

Estoy terminando de maquillar a Akane. Tomoyo por su parte está terminando de arreglar a Midori. Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que la veo por aquí en varias semanas. Supongo que es porque Jun nos ha convocado a todos los que bailamos y Tomoyo nunca se niega a una sesión de fotos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, empezaron a llegar la mayoría de los que deberían estar aquí. — _Que no son todos los que bailan en ballroom. Por decir Chiharu y Yamazaki, no bailan para Jun, así que no están aquí en este momento_ —.

―Muy bien chicos. Tenemos que hablar con ustedes —dijo Jun—. No están tomando la competencia en serio. No están ensayando cómo se debería. Recuerden que es una competencia internacional —la verdad es que todos realmente les está pegando el regaño. Aunque sé que a mí también, ya que tampoco he estado entrenando como se debería estoy consciente que ha sido por razones completamente académicas.

―Miren no nos molesta si no pueden hacerlo, pero díganlo. Lo que está mal es que digan que sí cuando lo único que van a hacer es quedar mal —esta vez habló Mitzuki.

―Falta un mes y medio. No es suficiente para entrenar.

―Exacto, chicos. Hubo quienes empezaron bien como Sakura y Li, después quien sabe que fue lo que pasó. Iban muy bien, pero si no quieren participar es mejor que lo digan —Mitzuki parece molesta.

―Así que por favor, ¿a partir de ahora pueden tomar las cosas más en serio? —todos le dijimos que sí a Jun.

Terminando el sermón que nos han dado, seguimos arreglándonos. Nos pusimos los vestuarios con el que se tomaría la foto grupal. El vestuario de las niñas consta de un short muy corto amarillo, está lleno de barbas del mismo color, en la parte superior es un _torero_ —es como un suéter muy corto— azul y un brasier que tiene una aplicación de tela en la parte de las copas, está llena de pedrería.

El de los hombres es más sencillo. Ellos usan una _panticamisa_ negra _—es una camisa que está unida a un bóxer_ —. Tiene aplicaciones de tela color dorado, rojo y azul. También usan un pantalón negro y zapatos amarillos con suela de carnaza. La elección de esos colores para los vestuarios tiene una explicación muchísimo más sencilla de lo que parece. Usamos esos colores el vestuario por la simple razón, simula ser la bandera de Colombia.

―Sakura ¿puedes venir un momento?

―Claro, _miss_ —me extrañó un poco.

―Quiero que me seas franca. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

―¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿De qué me habla?

―Te estoy hablando de Li. ¿Por qué no han entrenado?

―Bueno, usted sabe que yo estudio y que esa es mi prioridad, por el momento _—_ le contesté de la mejor manera. Puedo notar que tal vez para ella no fue la mejor respuesta.

―Necesito que me digas si vas a aprovechar a Li. Si no lo vas a hacer, dímelo. Hay muchas chicas atrás de ti que si lo harían _—_ sentenció. No sé que decir realmente ¿quiero dejarlo? Es mi oportunidad de dejarlo ir. Tanto me molestaba que no me hayan escuchado, ¿qué es lo que quiero en este momento? No quiero dejarlo, no quiero quedarme sin pareja y perder esta oportunidad. Si va a ser la última vamos a hacerlo bien.

―No _miss_ , no vuelve a pasar. No volveré a descuidar mis entrenamientos _―_ todo lo he decidido en cuestión de segundos. Valoré todo lo que me ha llevado a estar en donde estoy. No estoy dispuesta a rendirme este momento.

―Muy bien, espero que así sea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde ese día empecé a empeñarme más en lo que hacía. Estamos empezando octubre, así que faltan exactamente 28 días para la competencia. Con Li acordé que todos los martes y jueves a las 4 de la tarde, ensayaríamos con Mitzuki. Ya tenemos 4 de 5 coreografías. Vamos bastante bien, solo nos falta por montar el _jive._ En cuanto a Tomoyo y yo decidimos hacerlo los jueves a las 5 de la tarde, con Jun, porque en _ballroom_ estábamos bastante bien.

Mi relación con Li también ha mejorado desde que mi humor lo ha hecho. Aunque no somos los grandes amigos por lo menos ya podemos mantener una conversación. Me sonríe con más frecuencia, también ya se ríe de mis chistes. En cuanto a mí, puedo mostrarme tal cual soy ante él. Creo que eso le agrada. Nos llevamos mucho mejor de lo que pensé que podríamos hacerlo.

Ambos nos hemos estado esforzando muchísimo en estas últimas dos semanas. Tomamos 4 clases de ballroom a la semana, más dos particulares.

El sábado Yamazaki hará su examen, constatará de montarnos una coreografía a mí y a Li. La única que nos hace falta — _Porque nos hacen exámenes cada cuatro meses para demostrar lo que hemos aprendido. Al final del año nos darán un certificado, que comprobará que estamos capacitados para dar clase_ —.

Mis días poco a poco se ocupan más. Antes esos días yo solía llevarle comida a Yukito en su trabajo. Estaba cerca de casa, lo suficiente como para llegar en 15 minutos andando en la bicicleta. Ya no puedo hacer eso. Aunque sólo nos veamos en la noche, y algunas veces en la escuela seguimos unidos como siempre. Lo quiero mucho, pero a veces me gustaría poder salir con él. Salir a recorrer Tokio, o por lo menos salir de la rutina, sin embargo, no puede ser, no por el momento. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos salido de Tomoeda. No hemos tenido un día que sea completamente para salir aventurarnos a conocer un lugar nuevo, o visitar un museo.

Cada domingo, antes de irnos a ensayar con Alex Calero —el maestro colombiano—, vamos toda la familia a desayunar a alguna cafetería que nos quede de paso. De ahí nos pasan a dejar a la academia. Mis papás después de eso suelen ocupar sus días para ellos.

―Nos vemos al rato —se despidió Touya.

―Hasta al rato —dije yo. Les di un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarme de la camioneta.

Mi papá arrancó. No tengo idea de a donde se dirijan, pero espero que disfruten de su día. Por mi parte yo después del ensayo me iré a casa y esperaré a que Yukito llegue de trabajar.

Cuando entro al salón, comienzo a saludar a todos. Realmente no han llegado muchos. Afortunadamente me he quitado esa mala costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados. Es una historia graciosa, del porqué me he quitado ese mal hábito.

Jun un día cansado de la impuntualidad, comenzó a cobrarnos una multa de 700 yenes por llegar aunque sea un minuto tarde. Como no quería dar multa, comencé a llegar temprano.

Me comienzo a reír por el recuerdo. Estoy parada sacando mis zapatos. De repente sentí que alguien tocaba mi espalda, me sobresalté porque realmente estaba distraída.

―Lo siento, no creí espantarte. Hola, por cierto —se rió un poco.

―Li, me asustaste —me toqué con la mano el pecho.

―Lo siento, he dicho —sonrió.

―Oh, esto no voy a perdonártelo —me reí.

No me dijo nada, solo sonrió y me dejó terminar de ponerme mis zapatos. Para cuando terminé, ya habían llegado todos. Somos alrededor de 20. Diez mujeres y diez hombres. No nos han puesto pareja fija con la que bailaremos esta coreografía. Nos han dicho que nos formemos por estaturas.

Atrás de mi sólo hay una chica que se llama Anzu, también es nueva porque apenas y la he visto. Creo que recién cumplirá 15. En frente de mi está Naomi. Aunque debería estar Tomoyo, pero para variar hoy tampoco vino.

―Sakura ponte aquí para que nos toque juntos —me dijo Sobarú. Un chico de unos 26 años. Es alto y fornido.

―Claro que sí, pero no te muevas entonces —le contesté. Me llevo súper bien con él. Es muy agradable.

―Va, va. Ya que ahí vienen — fue lo único que me comento Sobarú antes de que Ale se acercara a nosotros.

―Sobarú, te toca bailar con Naomi. Sakura con Li — dijo Ale. A Sobarú no le gusta bailar con Naomi, por eso quería que bailara con él.

―Mierda, pensé que nos tocaría juntos —me susurró al oído, me reí con él.

―No te angusties, será para la otra.

Nos movieron a una de las esquinas de atrás porque Li y yo éramos de los altos. Realmente no es que yo sea alta, si no que mis compañeras son más pequeñas que yo. Él si es alto.

―Otra vez juntos, ¿no? —me tomó de la mano.

―Sí, otra vez. Será divertido —le sonreí.

.-.-..-.

N/A;

Hola, lamento tanto el que me haya tardado un poco más de lo usual, pero no les ha pasado que simplemente no quedas satisfecha con lo que haces, entonces lo vuelves a hacer hasta que por fin logra convencerte.

Y es que no sólo me pasó eso, si no que me fue súper difícil sentarme a la computadora a escribir un poco.

Este es el último capitulo donde las cosas vayan así lentas. Ya está muy cerca la competencia, entonces las cosas van a cambiar más. No sólo por el hecho de que deben estar más concentrados, si no que el cambio de actitud que ha comenzado a tener Sakura.

¿qué pasará con ellos?

Prometo ya no tardar tanto. Lo prometo. Las compensaré con el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Inestabilidad

Han pasado muchas cosas en Dansu to rizumo, algunas no tan gratas como otras. Falta un poco más de dos semanas para la competencia, así que todos están con los nervios de punta. Hay mucho estrés, y tensiones en el ambiente. Para empezar Midori y Ryu no bailaran juntos está competencia, ellos son los subcampeones juveniles del momento. Todo inició con Tami — hija de Mitzuki — quería competir con Ryu, así que le preguntó si podían competir juntos en octubre, ya que sería una competencia comercial, — eso quiere decir que no la están organizando junto el gobierno japonés—. A lo que Ryu aceptó bailar en el Open con ella. — _El open es una categoría, donde no tienes restricciones de vestuario, y pasos a realizar como en las categorías de syllabus donde solo se tiene permitido hacer ciertos pasos y debes llevar un vestuario que tiene que cumplir con muchos lineamientos_ —. A mi parecer es que eso no fue malo, lo que estuvo mal es que nunca le avisaron nada a Midori. Ella se enteró por medio de otras personas que ella no bailaría con Ryu. Entonces se ocasiono un disgusto.

Otro de los problemas que se han presentado en las últimas semanas, es que una de las parejas más importantes de Japón, los campeones juveniles. Dejaron de bailar juntos. Ellos también pertenecían a Dansu to rizumo, no crecieron con nosotros, o sea no llegaron para empezar de cero, como la mayoría que llega. Al contrario, ellos ya llegaron siendo muy buenos en el ballroom. Todo empezó cuando su academia — O sea en la academia a la que antes iban — tuvo una fuerte inestabilidad. Sus entrenadores eran los mejores bailarines del momento, también eran pareja sentimental; terminaron tan mal cuando se dejaron, que causó un gran rompimiento en su gente. Entonces, la mejor opción para Yukari y Hoshi fue bailar para Mitzuki, y así fue como llegaron a Dansu to rizumo. Por lo que tengo entendido es que llevaban bailando 8 años juntos.

Hoshi, simplemente dejó de ir. Yukari, pensaba que era por la escuela, porque él estudia la licenciatura en danza contemporánea, en una de las más importantes escuelas de danza de Japón — una escuela gubernamental —. Al final resulto que estaba yendo con otro entrenador en ballroom y que incluso iba a competir con otra chica en octubre.

Además de todo Chiharu, Yamazaki, y sus familias: están muy enojados con Mitzuki porque hace unas semanas fueron a vacacionar a Kioto. Ahí vive un ucraniano muy bueno en ballroom, que nos ha venido a dar cursos en varias ocasiones. Así que aprovechando que iban a ir, le pidieron permiso a Mitzuki que les diera la autorización de poder tomar ciertas clases particulares con él, a lo que ella dijo que sí. Ese no fue el problema, el verdadero problema fue que cuando regresaron a Tomoeda, y empezaron a tomar clase particulares con Mitzuki, lo único que hizo fue verlos ensayar y ponerles música para que lo hicieran. Nunca les corrigió nada, nunca les limpió nada. Cuando nosotros pagamos cierta cantidad de dinero para poder tomar una clase particular con ella, para que nos pueda entrenar de la mejor manera.

Y luego están las inasistencias de Tomoyo, que ya han empezado a formar un problema. Touya y ella son pareja de salsa, son los campeones nacionales. Tiene muy buen nivel, pero resulta que han ensayado escasamente unas 10 veces, porque siempre deja plantados a Touya, a Jun y Ale que son los que están trabajando juntos para poder hacer un buen papel. Touya estaba a punto de desertar y preferir no competir para no quedar con un mal papel por sus casi nulos ensayos.

Yo con Li ya tengo los 5 bailes para la categoría en la que bailaremos, en cuanto a Tomoyo tenemos listas las nuevas coreografías de salsa, y las tres de latinos ya también bien pulidas. Hay competencia fuerte incluso dentro de la academia.

Me he estado esforzando mucho para hacer un buen papel, Mitzuki y otras personas más nos han comentado que Li y yo somos la mejor pareja en _Teacher-Student,_ y eso me hace muy feliz. He hablado con él al respecto, pero dado a que no conoce las situaciones, no se da cuenta que es más que la verdad. Me he puesto a analizar muy detalladamente a mis demás compañeros — _que son como otras diez parejas más_ —, y creo que sólo otras dos con las que en realidad está la competencia. Akari y Fye son de los que pienso nos darán batalla, y a decir verdad confío en que podríamos ganarles. A pesar de que nuestras rutinas no son tan complejas, sé que podemos ganar con ellas.

También Tomoyo y yo, tenemos una riña con Akari y Sango — es una niña de 12 años que tiene la misma complexión que Akari —. Porque nadie nos ha podido ganar cuando bailamos juntas salsa, y ellas se ven tan bien, que incluso nos asusta un poco. Además, que las mismas tensiones que hay en el ambiente sobre quien le ganará a quien, han provocando que caigamos en lo mismo. También hay que entender que no tenemos la mejor relación con Akari. En cuanto a Sango le ha dejado de hablar a Midori, Akane y Saori porque a ellas les cae muy mal Akari.

Hoy es martes, entonces me toca ensayar con Li. Hoy Mitzuki me avisó que no podría venir. Así que acordamos que ensayaríamos solos. Lo estoy esperando, llegue más temprano de lo normal porque me Sali una hora y media antes. Me había aburrido de estar en casa.

Conecte mi celular a la bocina por medio del bluetooth. Empecé a repasar todas mis coreografías sola. Primero las de _samba_ , después _chacha_ , _rumba_ , _jive_ y _paso doble_. En cuanto terminé de bailar mi ronda, volví a poner música empezar de nuevo. Estaba bailando _watch out de Major Lazer_ , es una de mis sambas favoritas. Estaba tan concentrada, tan perdida en lo que hacia ,disfrutando cada uno de mis movimientos, disfrutándome a mí y mi baile, que no noté que había alguien mirándome. Sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer mi cara, el calor que tenía mi cuerpo me hacia sentir bien. Giraba y danzaba, como si no hubiera nadie más que yo, es que para mí en ese momento no había nadie. Hasta que escuché un ruido y perdí toda mi concentración.

Voltee con la mirada buscando lo que había escuchado, era Li. Se había tropezado con el bote de basura que está a un lado de las escaleras. Lo vi a los ojos, y se sonrojó.

Eres tan torpe—. Le dije riéndome de él. Me acerque para ayudarle a recoger la basura que se había caído.

Oh cállate. No quería interrumpirte, parecías muy concentrada —. Me contestó.

¿Estabas viéndome? ¿Hacia cuanto estabas ahí? — me sonrojé.

Aproximadamente 5 minutos

Ah, mejor apúrate, para empezar a entrenar. Yo termino se recoger aquí.

¿segura? — me miró dudoso.

Sí, ya vete.

Me quedé pensando en porque Li, simplemente se quedó observándome. Terminé de levantar todo y fui a lavarme las manos. Él ya estaba listo para empezar. Me acerqué a él.

¿Con que quieres empezar?

Con lo que tu gustes. — me dijo

Chacha, déjame ver nuestra coreografía.

Empezó a bailarla solo. Puse mi ojo lo más crítico posible para encontrar defectos que yo pueda corregir. Cuando terminó, sólo se quedó parado esperando a que le dijera algo.

Empecé a corregir cosas técnicas que debía mejorar, tal vez no sea la que sepa más, pero sé que puedo ayudarle en algo.

— No veas el piso cuando bailes, párate derecho—. Lo regañé

— Está bien.

— Vuelve a hacerlo todo, pero esta vez no veas el piso—.

En silencio comenzó a bailar de nuevo. Trató de hacerlo lento para poder entender cada una de las cosas que le había corregido. Yo lo observaba detalladamente. Al rato, por estar concentrado en no olvidar todas las cosas que debía mejorar en los pies, que olvidó su postura.

— No te encorves—. Grité.

— Ah, mierda. — dijo para sí. Dejó de bailar y se quedó parado frente a mí. —Lo siento mucho, es que no puedo.

— Claro que puedes, Li. Sólo que comienzas a ponerte inseguro de ti mismo, empiezas por ver el piso y al final terminas por encorvarte. Pareces un viejito. — Le dije con deje de broma

— Oh, yo no soy un viejito—. Me dijo divertido.

— Para mí eres un viejito.

— Entonces tú eres más viejita que yo.

— Oh, claro que no. Soy joven y bella, en cambio a ti.

Seguimos bromeando un poco antes de continuar ensayando cada uno de nuestros bailes. Se siente bien bailar con él. Se tiene buena química, eso es muy importante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche, estaba ya en pijama y recién bañada. Había trenzado mi cabello para que mientras durmiera no se esponjara. Esperaba a Yukito en la sala. Tenía algo de flojera, pero quería verlo. Mi mamá me acompañaba en la espera, ella estaba sentada en su silla preferida mientras jugaba en su celular _Candy crush_. Le gusta ver programas policiacos, cuando llegaba todas las tardes de trabajar, por eso es que en este momento estaba viendo _Mentes criminales._

La verdad es que yo también lo disfruto, así que no me quejo de que esté en ese canal. Ya eran alrededor de las 10:15 pm, Yuki no debe tardar en llegar. Escuché el timbre sonar, y yo sabía que era el.

Me levante del sillón, busqué mis pantuflas de _Bob esponja_ —mis favoritas, por cierto—porque seguramente sin darme cuenta las patee debajo. Cuando las encontré, salí emocionada porque quería ver a Yukito y contarle lo mucho que habíamos progresado Li y yo el día de hoy en nuestro primer entrenamiento solos.

— Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? Te traje de tus galletas favoritas —. Me dijo.

— Muchas gracias—. Sonreí y le di un fuerte abrazo.

— Veo que hoy estas de buen humor ¿qué te hizo ponerte así? —. Me pregunto

— Hoy con Li, avancé mucho en nuestras coreos, pudimos pulir el chacha y la samba—. Lo deje pasar mientras le platicaba esto.

— Que bueno. ¿Ya te sientes lista para la competencia?

—me siento lista para esto. Creo que podemos lograrlo—. Le dije. La verdad es que estaba emocionada. Hoy era martes, lo que quiere decir que solo falta una semana y 4 días.

Me alegra que lo veas así. Confío en ti, y en tus capacidades. — Yukito me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente.

Pero bueno, a ti ¿cómo te fue? ¿ya pediste permiso para faltar en sábado?

Ya lo he hecho. Mi amigo me cubrirá, pero tendré que trabajar en viernes, pero no importa. Dentro de lo que cabe, me fue bien.

Nuestra relación se basaba en el compañerismo de uno con el otro. Siempre estábamos ahí cuando alguno de los dos lo necesitaba. Además de ser novios somos buenos amigos. Y eso a mí me parecía excelente. Cuando entramos a la sala, Yukito lo primero que hizo fue saludar a mamá. Ella lo aprecia muchísimo, lo ven como un hijo más. Es muy querido por toda mi familia.

Lo único malo que veo a esto, es que cuando me llego a molestar con él, no puedo expresarlo, porque si no, todos en la familia se darían cuenta, y eso no lo quiero. Muchas veces me he tenido que pasar muchas cosas por esto mismo. A pesar de lo mucho que quiero a Yukito, a veces tengo el presentimiento de que nuestra relación se ha convertido en una relación de 5.

Tenemos la costumbre de cenar los 5 juntos, pero últimamente Yuki habla más con mis papás que conmigo. Me alegra que se lleven tan bien. Ellos siempre lo consideran para todo. En ocasiones creo que ellos piensan que él será el hombre con el que me casaré, o eso me han dado a entender con ciertos comentarios.

.-.-.-.-.

Estaba con Tomoyo sentada viendo bailar a las parejas fuertes. Parecía que Troya ardía en llamas, todos se golpeaban bailando. Lo que según eran choques accidentales parecían más otras cosas. La situación cada día que se acercaba más la competencia se ponía mucho más tensa. Estábamos haciendo una ronda tipo competencia. Ponían cualquier canción de uno de los ritmos latinos, y cada quién debía bailar su propia coreografía. Todos lo hacen al mismo tiempo, pero cada uno debe ser consiente de lo que hace.

En los bailes progresivos, — _como la samba y el paso doble_ — son en donde más se nota que están chocando. En estos ritmos como no son estáticos deben llevar un sentido — al contrario de las manecillas del reloj—, como si fuera un circuito de coche.

A pesar de eso siempre se escucha los buenos deseos de los espectadores, que gritaban y felicitaban a las parejas. Chiharu y Yamazaki eran de los que más les gritaban por el hecho de que eran muy lucidos cuando bailaban. Siempre bailaban para ellos, nos parecía tan lindo que a veces era inevitable voltear a verlos.

Cuando terminaron de bailar Mitzuki, nos dijo que ahora las dos últimas rondas serían ladies y teacher-student, que nos alternaríamos un ritmo y un ritmo. Yo bailo en ambas categorías.

Siempre se empieza con samba, así que Mitzuki puso _Shape of you_ — _hay un canal de YouTube dedicado a música de ballroom. Aparte de subir canciones que tengan el bit necesario para bailarla, muchas veces edita muchas otras para que lo tenga, y esta canción es un ejemplo de ello—,_ esta en especial me gusta mucho. Tomoyo empezamos en una de las esquinas del salón, ella y yo teníamos tanta conexión que, si una se equivocaba, no se notaba porque nos seguíamos de una manera impresionante. Aparte de ser primas y mejores amigas, éramos una excelente pareja de baile. Nos entendíamos a la perfección.

Siempre nos aplaudían, y echaban porras cuando bailábamos. Nuestros compañeros eran muy buenos y entre ladies nuestra competencia era sana. En realidad, no había muchas que compitieran contra nosotras. Hasta la competencia pasada, habían tres parejas de ladies importantes; Midori y Akane — que son hermanas—, otras dos chicas que no me agradan ni un poco por diversas razones y por último Tomoyo y yo. La competencia siempre estuvo entre nosotras, ninguna de las tres parejas bajó del pódium, pero ahora es diferente. Ninguna de las 4 chicas competirá en esta categoría. Midori y Akane porque realmente están muy molestas por lo que pasó con Ryu, y lo entiendo. Yo también estaría molesta.

Aún así no somos las únicas, hay otras chicas que bailaran por primera vez, como Anzu y Saori Uchiga —no es la que forma parte de mi grupo de amigas, al parecer a muchos les gusta ese nombre porque hay tres chicas dentro la academia que se llaman así. Es un nombre muy común en Tomoeda—, también bailará la mamá de Ryu y Naomi —son amigas desde hace años— y otras niñas pequeñas que no bailan en nuestra categoría.

Disfruto mucho compartir estos momentos con Tomoyo, me hacen muy feliz. Una vez que pasó el minuto y medio reglamentario, nos han parado la música y debemos dar las gracias haciendo una reverencia —aunque cada uno tenga un estilo diferente y propio —.

Yo no me fui a sentar, porque esperé a Li en la pista. Le estiré la mano cuando llegó junto a mí y le sonreí levemente. Nos fuimos a una de las esquinas del salón y viéndonos de frente. Estábamos a una distancia como de un metro, nos miramos a los ojos, comenzó la música a sonar. Automáticamente sonreí. Él no, normalmente baila muy serio. Supongo que eres como bailas. A pesar de eso no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos mientras bailábamos separados.

Lo estaba disfrutando, realmente lo estaba haciendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba a dos centímetros de mí — así iba la coreografía—, y comenzamos a avanzar en sentido contrario de las manecillas del reloj. Me sentía bien, fluían nuestros movimientos como si fuéramos uno solo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que sentí que me habían empujado, por poco pierdo el equilibrio. De reojo trate de ver quien había sido, pero ya sospechaba la persona que lo había hecho. Y no me había equivocado, había sido Akari Izumi. Seguí bailando intentando no hacer caso.

Al terminar, me después de dar el agradecimiento esperé a Tomoyo, para ponernos al centro de la pista, tocaba chacha. Un baile estático, entonces lo más recomendable era buscar el centro porque los jueces siempre se ponen alrededor de la pista, para poder ver a todos. Nosotras ya tenemos muy ensayado nuestros bailes, así que solo nos dedicamos a divertirnos. De la misma manera pasó con Li.

Sólo faltaba un ritmo de _ladies,_ era el jive. A este punto yo ya estaba un poco cansada. Me faltaban tres bailes todavía. Estaba parada con la cabeza gacha, tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración. Levanté la mirada, Li estaba sentado y recargado en el espejo, yo al centro de la pista. Lo vi mirarme, y le sonreí. Sentí a Tomoyo acercarse a mí, entonces entendí que debía colocarme ya en mi posición de entrada. Comenzamos a bailar, el jive es un ritmo que brincado y alegre. Es el más cansado incluso en lugar de bailar, un minuto y medio como en los 4 ritmos.

Al terminar, Tomoyo se fue a sentar. Se me empezaban a entumir las piernas. Me tocaba bailar rumba con Li. Mitzuki había puesto _«cuando pienso en ti»_. Era momento de empezar, nosotros estábamos de lado derecho en la pista. No en el centro porque a Li, no le gustaba bailar ahí. Había al menos otras 5 parejas junto a nosotros. Las mamás de los bailarines estaban en frente, entre ellas mi mamá; estaban de espectadoras, juzgando a su criterio. Así son ellas

Nos veíamos a los ojos, nos acercábamos y alejábamos. Sentía su respiración cerca de mi boca. Su mirada era intensa, pero esta vez no rehuí de ella, simplemente me dejé llevar por las sensaciones de este baile. No estoy consciente de nada más de lo que pasó alrededor.

Al terminar el paso doble, que era el último ritmo, mi mamá me hizo señas para que fuera con ella. Me acerqué parecía emocionada. Estaba junto con Hanan, la madre de Chiharu, también estaba con Akiko, que sus Hijas son Midori y Akane.

Sakurita. ¡se ven bien! — Dijo mi mamá estaba bastante emocionada.

Si, que bien se ven. Me encantan cuando bailan la rumba. Hasta me espanté porque pensé que te iba a besar— Dijo riendo Hanan.

Es tan intenso la forma en la que baila, no te deja de ver ni un momento, me causa muchas sensaciones. Los felicito, serán grandes juntos —. Sonreí, Las palabras de Akiko parecían sinceras.

Muchas gracias, nos estamos esforzando mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana, exactamente una semana para que llegue el día por el cual hemos estado entrenando. Será difícil. Nos han metido mucha presión al respecto. Mitzuki nos ha dicho que nosotros somos la mejor pareja de esta categoría. A pesar de que no quería para nada esto, me siento a gusto. Sé que mi percepción ha cambiado bastante de hace unos meses a ahorita. Durante esta semana él y yo vamos a ensayar a solas. Estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a su compañía que es silenciosa a ratos. Ya me habla más de lo que antes solía hacer.

Yukito también está muy emocionado por la competencia, aunque me ha visto bailar otras veces nunca me ha visto en una competencia, y para ser sincera esta es la primera en la que pruebo algo totalmente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Aunque sé que estaba en desacuerdo esto, me siento agradecida de haberme dado esta oportunidad de conocerme en una nueva faceta.

Hoy en clases como han sido las últimas semanas, habrá puras rondas de competencia. Las clases de standard de básicos e intermedios/avanzadas están montando un show de medio tiempo. A mí me tocará bailar con los avanzados, aunque mi pareja aún no esta lista para eso. Lo que pasa es que originalmente la que iba a bailar aquí era Midori, pero como dejo de ir por los problemas que ha tenido con Mitzuki. Después de eso, escogieron a Tomoyo, pero no asistió a dos ensayos, así que su ultima opción fui yo, porque era de las únicas que sabía bailar todos los ritmos. No era de las mejores, pero al menos me defiendo bastante.

Si he de ser sincera a mi me gusta que me hayan dado esta oportunidad porque una de mis cosas favoritas en este mundo es bailar standard y sobre todo vals vienes, es juesto lo que voy a bailar ese día.

Al llegar a la academia, lo primero que vi fue que Li ya estaba ahí, lo vi y le sonreí. Fui a saludarle y deje mis cosas junto a las suyas. Li parecía querer decirme algo, empezó a balbucear un poco, creo que es sobre mi cabello, el día de hoy he decidido peinármelo diferente y parece que lo ha notado. Entiendo lo que me quiere decir, y agradezco con la mirada, sabe que lo he entendido así que solo me sonríe. Estábamos uno frente al otro simplemente viéndonos en silencio.

—¡ Hey, Sakura! Tu mamá me ha dejado que olvidaste en el coche. —Me dijo Yukito mientras subía las escaleras. Me sobresalté porque no me había dado cuenta que ya había entrado junto mi hermano. El día de hoy, Yuki ha querido acompañarme para verme tomar clase antes de la competencia.

—¡Oh!, gracias no sabía que había olvidado mi agua. — le respondí sonriéndole. Li se ha alejado, después de saludar a mi novio y a Touya.

Ha pasado un rato desde que llegamos. Estamos a punto de terminar la clase de latinos. El ambiente sigue igual de tenso. Sin embargo, yo estaba feliz platicando con mi novio y mi mejor amiga. Li estaba un poco alejado el día de hoy, supuse que hoy simplemente no tenía ganas de nada.

Mientras bailaban las parejas fuertes, Yamazaki y Chiharu como siempre mostrándose enamorados e ilusionados, ocasionaba que nuestros compañeros les mostraran más atención. Y por lo mismo siempre los apoyaban con muchos gritos y aplausos. Las otras parejas quedaban un poco opacadas, en el caso de Touya y su pareja. Lo que parecía una acción inocente, estaba prendiendo la mecha de una bomba que estaba apunto de explotar.

La última ronda fue de para teacher-student. Como siempre el primer ritmo es samba. Li y yo como siempre estábamos ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor mientras él y yo bailábamos. Sin embargo se estaba desatando una guerra afuera de nosotros.

Akari, no pueden bailar. No se puede meter así sin mas a la clase. — Dijo Mitzuki, a gritos.

La verdad es que yo no entendía que estaba pasando, así que seguí bailando. Cuando terminó la clase. Mitzuki estaba muy enojada.

—Todos somos un equipo, no debemos animar solo a unos. ¡o nos animamos todos o no animamos a nadie! —. Dijo en un tono autoritario. Se veía molesta. — Además no pueden entrar a la clase así como así. Lo dijo dirigiéndose en especial a un grupo de compañeros que estaban sentados. Ni Li, ni yo estábamos involucrados en este problema.

Después me enteré que Jun, — _el esposo de Mitzuki_ — le dijo a Akari que metiera a su pareja porque quería ver sus coreografías de teacher-student. Akari se sentía muy mal por como le había gritado Mitzuki, y Akane lloraba de coraje, porque no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que pude hacer yo, es darle un abrazo de confort mi amiga.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza, entendí que la molestia de Kaho era que ella sentía que estaban atacando a su hija, pero ese no era el caso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy era jueves, toda la semana hemos estado ensayando Li y yo solos porque Mitzuki se ha ido a dar cursos a otra ciudad. Como nosotros no queríamos dejar de ensayar, decidimos que lo mejor era hacerlo solos.

Es gracioso porque ha sido muy divertida su compañía estos últimos días. Hemos tratado de mejorar su postura con todos los métodos habidos y por haber. Le pusimos cinta adhesiva en su espalda para que si se encorvaba le jalara sus vellos. Li y yo reíamos por eso.

Hoy después de nuestro ensayo Anzu y Saori Uchiga, que eran la otra pareja de ladies que iba a competir, estaban ensayando. En una ocasión había visto a Li abrazarla, me causo curiosidad así que le pregunté si la conocía de antes, y me dijo que no. Vi que la observaba bailar, así que imaginé que el gustaba de ella. Es linda, realmente es linda.

Esta buena, ¿no? — le dije al aire a Li.

Buena, ¿cómo? ¿de qué es buena bailando? — me contestó. Estaba sonrojado. Me reí de él.

Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Esta buena.

Ah, este no sé. — me contestó nervioso

Eres un bobo ¿ lo sabías? — me reí. El me miraba y sonreía por la manera en la que me reía.

No tienes remedio. — dijo más tranquilo.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vaya, si que me he ausentado, ¿verdad? Pasaron muchas cosas. Sé que no tengo perdón pero bueno, vengo muy renovada y animada. Prometo actualizar más seguido, pero ténganme paciencia. Tengo una competencia dentro de dos semanas, además de que estoy en finales en la universidad. Esto no se va a abandonar. Me encanta el rumbo que está tomando esta historia. Así que espero no se aburran y la sigan leyendo.

¡nos leemos pronto!

Pd: Valsmile, no me mates jaja. El próximo si pasará por tus manos, esto es una pequeña sorpresita.


	5. Competencia

**Competencia.**

 **capítulo 5**

Llevo meses preparandome para este día especial. Me he levantado muy temprano, y ahorita son las 6:30 AM. Llevo más de hora y media despierta. Apenas me estoy terminando de maquillar con sombra los ojos, aunque me falta ponerle un poco de glitter plateado en el párpado móvil. Me he peinado con un moño abajo , tengo el cabello dividido en dos justo por la mitad.

Estoy muy emocionada, Kumi me ha enviado un mensaje por what'sApp preguntándome por su maquillaje; yo le he enviado una foto mía para que observe el tipo de maquillaje que yo llevaré, que en teoría, todas deberíamos llevar el mismo. Ayer le di mi número telefónico, para que me preguntará todo sobre lo que tenía dudas y así poder resolvérselas.

Seguí maquillándome , ya no me faltaba mucho, pero aún así me faltaban cosas por hacer. Aunque mi maleta con todos los vestuarios ya estaba casi lista , aún me faltaban guardar cosas. Además de que me falta desayunar.

Veo la hora y son las 7:00 de la mañana solo tengo media hora para terminar de hacer mi maleta y preparar algo para comer. Yukito no tardará en llegar, dijo que sólo se bañaba y venía a ayudarme a terminar aquí todas las cosas que faltan.

Después de un desayuno que hemos preparado entre Touya, Yukito y yo, salimos de casa. Papá va manejando y mi mamá es su copiloto. Nosotros vamos con el tiempo justo. Debemos estar en el salón de la competencia a las 9 de la mañana. No hacemos más de media hora, si es que el tráfico nos lo permite. Si no llegaremos un poco retrasados. El viaje es ameno, reímos de lo que se le ocurre a Yukito.

Al llegar me di cuenta que había mucha gente en los alrededores. Bastante , en realidad. No había algún lugar cercano para estacionarse , así que Touya y yo nos hemos bajado del coche para no tener que caminar tanto con todas las maletas y portatrajes. Comienzo a sentirme un poco nerviosa. Ver a tanta gente reunida con un motivo en común, hacía que se me revolviera el estómago. Todos estábamos aquí con un mismo fin,.ganarle a los demás.

A lo lejos alcanzo a ver un grupo de chicas que son de las más nuevas en la academia. Estaba Kumi, Saori Uchiga, también estaba Anzu. Al llegar las saludé, y note que realmente necesitaban ayuda para su maquillaje. Era la primera vez que hacían algo como esto, y supongo que tampoco sabían cómo debían maquillarse.

—¡hola, Sakura! — me saludaron, casi a unisono.

—Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están? ¿Nerviosas?

—La verdad es que sí. No te voy a mentir.— contestó Saori, que para mí ya la tenía calificada como la chica de Li.

—Vaya, ¿Es su primera vez en una competencia o presentación? — dije yo.

—Sí. Por cierto Sakurita, ¿Cómo ves mi maquillaje? — me preguntó Kumi.

—Bueno, es un maquillaje lindo. Me dijiste que pagaste porque te lo hicieran ¿No? Bueno, como te dije se te mira bien, pero no es lo que necesitas en este momento. Necesitamos más maquillaje, sé que al principio parece incómodo. A mí me sigue pareciendo incómodo, sin embargo es necesario.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudas? — me contestó Kumi. Es una chica de una personalidad madura. Tiene 16 años , creo. Me cae bien, pero no somos las grandes amigas. En realidad no hace mucho que empiezo a ubicarla.

—Claro, pero espérame, ¿Si?— ella solo afirmó con la cabeza. — Saori, ¿Me dejarías arreglar tu maquillaje? Necesita ser más marcado. —en realidad es que estaba mal maquillada y me sentía mal por dejarla así.

—¿En serio lo harías?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —sonreí.

—Gracias.

—Anzu, tú maquillaje está bien — es una pequeña mentira pero se veía mejor que otras.

—¿Tú crees Sakurita?— afirmé como respuesta.

Después de sacar mi kit de maquillaje y unas brochas necesarias, comencé a arreglar a Saori. Seguimos afuera del lugar de la competencia. Parece que abrirán un poco más tarde. Al cabo de un rato nos dejaron entrar solo a los competidores. Cuando termine de arreglar a Saori , comencé con Kumi. Qué en realidad no hice mucho , ya qué traía maquillaje previo, solo lo remarque más y le regale un par de pestañas postizas más dramáticas de las que traía puestas. Siempre traigo conmigo un par o dos pares de pestañas postizas de más.

Cuando terminaba, Akane me pidio de favor que terminara su maquillaje y le pusiera las pestañas. Así que lo hice. Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro. Sabía perfectamente de quién era. Voltee, y no me había equivocado. Le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta.

—¡Hola!— me saludo.

—Hola Li. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Listo?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Me alegra. Oye ¿Ya pasaste por nuestro dorsal? — el dorsal es un número que está impreso en una hoja de papel y que va en la espalda del chico o chica , según el caso. Así poder identificar a las parejas.

—oh, no , en realidad venía a preguntarte eso.

—yo tampoco he ido por ellos. ¿Podrías pasar? Estoy un poco ocupada. Te lo agradecería mucho. — le pedí.— si pudieras… ¿También pedirías los dorsales de Tomoyo y míos? No sé en dónde está.

—El solo me observó , sin ninguna expresión. Me dijo que sí , y se fue. A veces tiene actitudes que no termino de comprender, pero me agrada así que no le juzgo y respeto su espacio. Nunca lo cuestionó.

Cuando por fin acabe con las chicas fui a cambiarme yo. Según el programa de la competencia la primer categoría es teacher-student. Fui a cambiarme, como los organizadores de la competencia eran Mitzuki y Jun, nos han reservado un pequeño camerino para todos nosotros. Los demás se están cambiando en el baño. Estaban varios en el camerino, por fin había encontrado a Tomoyo. Ya traía nuestros dorsales, me comentó que Li se los había entregado.

Yo traía un vestido negro pegado hasta la cintura. De la parte de abajo es una especie de tutú, que en las orillas es rojo. Está lleno de pedrería que formaban unas flores. Es un vestuario lindo , lo había comprado hace mucho. Tomoyo traía un leotardo color uva, escotado de la espalda y pedrería plateada a los costados que hacían que se marcará más su figura. Ella iba a bailar con Sobaru en teacher-student.

Ya cuando yo ya estaba lista , baje en busca de Li. Iba a haber algunas rondas de calentamiento. Para eso de probar el piso y el espacio, se supone que es para orientarte de mejor manera , además de calentamiento te sirve para recordar tus coreografías. Li y yo hicimos tres veces cada baile. Aparte de mí, el iba a bailar con otras dos chicas; en principiante de ballroom con Anzu , en salsa principiante con Kumi y salsa teacher-student con alguien que en este momento no recuerdo. Le dije que tenía que ensayar con Tomoyo y, me fui en busca de ella porque teníamos que repasar un poco.

Después de un rato empezó la ceremonia de inauguración. Todos estábamos formados por ciudades. Nosotros somos de Tomoeda, y en el distrito solo esta nuestra academia, pero somos muchos. Hay otras filas mas, están algunos de Tokio — que ahí si hay bastantes academias, que bailan deportivo— , además que en la Universidad de ahí mismo tienen un equipo que siempre va a las competencias. También están los de Corea, y de China.

El día de ayer hubo un ensayo general, en donde se terminó de ensamblar el show de medio tiempo. La coreografía de salsa en donde se supone que se presentarán los tres países. Fue divertido. Siempre se tiene algo que aprender de los demás, ese es mi lema de vida.

Estaban cantando el himno de Japón, después empezó el de corea y por último el de China. Es gracioso porque no entiendo mucho de lo que hablan. Solo sé un poco de inglés, y así nos hemos estado comunicando.

Es hora de empezar. Estamos formados, hay dos hits para nuestra categoría. Li trae una camisa negra que Touya le ha prestado, y solo fue porque hace unos días le pregunté que era lo que iba a usar para la competencia. Evidentemente no sabía ni lo que sucedía con su vida, así qué le hice una lista de todas las categorías en las que iba a bailar y lo que iba a usar en cada una de ellas. Además como era nuevo, lo estuvieron diciéndole que entre más compitiera mejor. La realidad es que entre más compitiera más estrés tendría por los cambios de vestuario, sobretodo más iba a pagar.

Afortunadamente ahora me tiene a mí para orientarlo en todos estos aspectos. Le hice un programa y le subraye donde y a qué hora le tocaba competir a él, y que vestuarios sería bueno que usará.

Regresando al momento, el tenía su rebelde cabello lleno de plastas de gel, que evidentemente habían intentado controlar, y que habían fallado en el intento.

—¿Quién te ha peinado?— pregunté.

—Tu hermano. — me respondió. Estaba de frente a mí.

—Me hubieras dicho, te pude haber peinado yo.

—estabas ocupada, ayudándole a los demás. Aparte creí que podría solo, pero Touya dijo que estaba mal como lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Te digo algo? Estoy nerviosa. —confesé. — es la primera vez que hago algo así. He competido muchas otras veces, pero nunca de esta manera.

—tranquila. Hemos entrenado mucho , seguro nos irá bien.

—eso espero.

Escuché que empezaron a nombrar los dorsales , y entre ellos el nuestro. Eso quería decir que era el primer hit. — cuando existen más de 6 parejas en una competencia, se dividen el número de parejas para pasar a la pista a bailar. Normalmente es de 5 a 7 parejas por hit—

Entre al escenario con él de mi lado izquierdo. Vi a Yukito , estaba en una de las mesa junto a la pista. Estaba parado con un junto con un tripié para la cámara. Me saludó con una mano y una sonrisa, le sonreí de vueltas. Y seguimos mirando al frente. Nos hemos ido a una de las esquinas. Sentía la adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Mis manos estaban llenas de pequeñas cosquillas, empezó a sonar la música. Samba, el primer ritmo de este hit. Me entregué a el, a nosotros, a nuestro baile. Para mí no había nadie más que nosotros, porque amo lo que hago, porque está sensación no me lo da nada más que esto.

Sentí que de pronto el se empezaba a poner nervioso. Estaba acelerándose e iba más rápido que la música. En el momento que me di cuenta comencé a contar los compases de la música. Y entendió lo que le quise decir, se relajo.

Al terminar el minuto y medio, pararon la música nos presentamos, y salimos de la pista. Iba a entrar Tomoyo , nos encontramos de frente; con la mirada nos deseamos lo mejor. Ella y yo no necesitamos hablar para poder entendernos.

Después del segundo hit , seguía el cha cha, me sentía bastante bien al bailarlo. Estaba un poco nerviosa por el siguientes ritmo, la rumba. De todos este fue el que más difíciles se nos hizo. Por una o por otra razón nos salíamos de tiempo. Y eso era lo pero que nos pudiera pasar, porque es lo primero que califican.

Respire profundo y me arme de valor, Li me extendió su mano y me la ofreció. Eso quería decir que era nuestro turno. Nos posicionamos por el centro de la pista. Lo miré a los ojos y nos sonreímos. Empezó a sonar "cuando me enamoro " de Enrique iglesias. Era una canción linda que tenía años sin escuchar.

"pero por dentro entiendo que no puedo y a veces me pierdo" lo miraba , estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentirlo respirar. "Cuando me enamoro, A veces desespero" . Yo tenía que darle la espalda y caminar hasta que el tomará mi mano y me hiciera girar. "Cuando me enamoro, cuando menos me lo espero " .Parecía que estábamos abrazados, pero así era la figura de baile que teníamos que hacer. " Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro se detiene el tiempo" Sus labios rozaron los míos pues el había agachado la cabeza, para mirarme. Me estaba tomando de la cintura y estaba completamente pegada a el. Y así fue como se detuvo el tiempo unos segundos. Suficiente como para que me percatara lo bien delineados que tiene sus labios, se acabó la música. Un fuerte aplauso para todos, una reverencia y una cara de Yukito que no he sabido descifrar.

Ya solo faltaban dos ritmos, jive y paso doble. De todos estos dos eran los más sencillos de los bailes. Tenían mucho menos figuras, y pasos que todos los demás. Así que estoy más relajada ahorita. Tomoyo estaba bailando y yo la observaba. Sobaru no era bueno, en realidad distaba de serlo, pero lo bien que se veía Tomoyo disfrazaba lo mal que se veía Sobaru.

Seguimos con el jive, uno muy básico, a pesar de eso lo disfruté. Estábamos haciendo un "stop and go" , como dice el nombre paramos y nos vamos. Un segundo antes de congelar nuestros movimientos, como un adorno del paso ,mi brazo subía a hacer una línea recta, y para que esté no se vea aguado, y no se vea estilizado, lleva mucha fuerza. Sin querer y sin planearlo , algo salió mal en el cálculo de espacios, si fue el o yo, no lo sé. Sólo tengo la certeza de que le di un puñetazo directo a la nariz. Cuando lo tuve de frente de nuevo, solo pude reírme a carcajadas de lo que había sucedido.

Hacia gestos de que se quería reír , pero le dolía la cara. Terminamos nuestro hit y salimos de la pista para esperar el siguiente ritmo.

—Oye, lo siento tanto. — realmente me sentía mal por el golpe, pero su cara había Sido por demás graciosa.

—Mierda , casi me rompes la nariz. — Li estaba un poco desconcertado por el golpe , aunque se sobaba la nariz .

—En serio que lo siento, no fue mi intención.— casi me gana la risa después de que me dijera que le iba a romper la nariz

—Fue aún peor aquella vez que haciendo la estrella «que es una vuelta de carro sin manos con ayuda» , me dejaste estéril.

—Te pedí mil disculpas.

—¡Pero fueron dos veces! — dijo con un deje de diversión.

Escuchamos que terminaba la música, eso quería decir que era nuestra hora de bailar el paso doble. Entramos a la pista. Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando menos me enteré el baile había terminado.Lo abracé y le di las gracias por haberme acompañado en esta experiencia. Después me fui a cambiar porque tenía otra categoría.

Cuando salí corriendo para cambiarme, Vi a Yukito y me acerque a él. Me abrazó felicitándome y me sonrió, me dio tranquilidad verlo, pero no podía detenerme más tiempo. Fui a cambiarme. Me tocaba bailar salsa con Tomoyo. Era un vestido corto, a media pierna . La parte del dorso era de lentejuelas doradas, el mío tenía flecos de la cadera para abajo, y el de Tomoyo era igual , pero en color morado. Mis zapatos eran los mismos con los que bailábamos siempre, era un tacón de 9 cm delgado, de color cobre.

Después de que Tomoyo llegará y de cambiará bajamos a la mesa donde estaba sentado Yukito, Yue «es el novio de Tomoyo, es increíblemente parecido a mi novio. Incluso la mamá de una de las chicas de la academia, la vio con su novio y pensó que Tomoyo salía con Yukito a mis espaldas, pero no es así. Simplemente son muy parecidos. También en alguna ocasión la tía Sonomi, sé enojo porque pensó que Yue había llegado conmigo y mi familia, y eso le estaba molestando. En realidad ella estaba hablando con Yukito» Además , estaba papá y mamá con la tía Sonomi.

Fuimos a saludarlos y a platicar un poco con ellos antes de irnos de nuevo a bailar. Era gracioso que no sólo tenían la apariencia física muy parecida entre Yue y Yukito, también su forma de ser era muy parecida. A todos nos causaba bastante gracias este hecho.

Tomoyo y yo debíamos irnos porque seguimos nosotras. Íbamos a bailar salsa. Teníamos el dorsal 115, Akari tenía el 114. Sabíamos que éramos muy buenas , pero para ser sinceras ellas lo eran más. No había que negarlo, sabíamos perfectamente que no íbamos a ganarles por técnica , pero teníamos otra estrategia. Somos un dúo dinámico, realmente nos complementamos perfectamente, a diferencia de ellas que cada quien bailaba por su lado y a pesar de que estaban juntas, nosotras siempre hemos tenido esa compenetración. Así que pensábamos ganar por ahí.

En el dorsal 117 estaba Anzu y su prima. Nise, no era nada agraciada físicamente, pero a mí me parecía una chica muy linda de corazón, para mí eso la hacía bonita y valía más que todo lo físico. Le deseé suerte, porque nos llevábamos bastante bien. También era su primera competencia.

Bailamos y bueno. Afortunadamente no fuimos las primeras ni las últimas en pasar .Siempre he pensando que lo peor es una de esas dos cosas, y más desde que alguna vez fuimos las primeras en pasar, en una competencia. Pues resulto que había ni un juez cuando bailamos por eso no pudimos pasar a la final.

No sabría cómo cuántas chicas estaban esperando su turno de pasar, pero Tomoyo y yo estábamos calentando. Teníamos confianza una en la otra, sabíamos que todo saldría bien, entonces a pesar de estar nerviosas, como cada vez que te vas a parar en frente de decenas de personas y que por un momento toda su atención estará centrada en ti. Era una sensación única, que no podía compararla con ninguna otra, porque si de algo estoy segura es que ninguna otra cosa me hacía sentir así.

—dorsal 150. Daidouji Tomoyo y Kinomoto Sakura. Del distrito Tomoeda. — es voz nos anunciaba

Todo pasa muy rápido, Tamayo y yo nos vimos a los ojos y sabíamos que todo fluiría como siempre respiramos profundo y caminamos hacia el centro de la pista. Tomamos posición en el centro y entonces sonó la musica. N puedo decir que fue lo que sucedió después porque no la recuerdo todo pasa tan rápido todo es tan fugaz son tantas emociones qué te das cuenta que todo el esfuerzo que hiciste durante 6 meses, es ocupado solo para tres minutos, porque aquí no hay segundas oportunidades.

La competencia estaba transcurriendo con normalidad Yukito estaba a mi lado estábamos, sentados en la mesa junto a mi familia a mí ya sólo me falta una categoría por bailar, la final de teacher-student. Traía un vestuario rosa que parecía un traje de baño completo , estaba escotado espalda y con un largo velo hacia un lado, tenía aplicaciones plateadas que lo adornaban.

Me sentía a gusto con él, con este vestuario. Creo que me sienta bien, además de que en realidad es muy cómodo.

-Sakurita, no me digas que vas a bailar con ese tú también. — dijo Tomoyo, cuando me vió—. ¿Por qué no te pones el morado?

—¿Qué? — me sorprendí —. Oh, no, no , no. —me cruce de brazos —. Ni lo pienses. Ese solo es tuyo y a ti se te ve espectacular.

—anda vamos a cambiarte—. Tomoyo me arrastro hasta el camerino para dejar en mis manos el vestuario que al parecer, ella no permitiría. Me empecé a quitar mi ropa para darle gusto. Cuando me puse lo que pareciera ser la soga que me echaría al cuello, realmente mi incomodidad

—Tomoyo, no creo que sea esta una buena idea —. dije mientras veía al espejo con angustia.

—Habladurías, te sienta muy bien Sakura. ¡Te ves divina!—.

—Espera ¿Si? Deja me cambio. Si quieres me pongo otro vestuario. —me tomó del brazo, y entendí que no se rendiría.

—Por favor Sakura, se te ve bien.

—Ah, no lo cre… —. Antes de que terminara de hablar, tuve que callarme porque en el fondo se escuchaba como nombraba nuestra categoría. Ya no había posibilidad alguna de que me cambiara. Tomoyo sonrió de una forma maquiavélica. Lo que quería era hacer tiempo para que no me lo quitará.

—Mierda, te odio—. La Vi seriamente

—En realidad , me amas. Lo sé.— bajamos corriendo

Li ya me estaba esperando. Me estiró la mano para tomar la suya. Le sonreí. Dijeron nuestro lugar en segundo lugar, eso quiere decir que aunque no pasamos en el primer lugar de la ronda , si lo hicimos en segundo y eso está bien. Tomamos posición en la pista y esperamos a que todos lo hicieran. Yo realmente no me sentía incómoda. No podía dejar de bajarme el vestuario ,porque Sentía que con ese leotardo se me salía todo el trasero.

Y creo que así baile 4 de cinco ritmos. Bajandome el vestuario que no era mío y que no me sentaba bien. Solo veía a Touya haciéndome señas para que sonriera, cosa que según yo hacía. Pero la verdad es que sentía una sonrisa forzada. Yukito de vez en cuando hacía señas de ánimo, las cuales yo no podía seguir. Veía a Li, que también estaba angustiado por mí.

Termino el último baile de la ronda, salí derrotada. Realmente derrotada. Touya se la paso regañando me y mi mamá me miraba de una manera severa. Sabía que me regañaría por esto después, solo porque ahorita no podía hablarme, ya que estaba en el escrutinio, ayudando a pasar las calificaciones de los competidores y así poder colocar los lugares.

Me senté a un lado de Yukito, aunque no entendía y lo único que pudo hacer fue darme un abrazo estaba ahí, aunque su mirada diera a otro lado. Yo me sentía muy mal. No sabía que hacer o decir. Solo me recargue en la mesa esperando una señal de ánimo , de dónde fuese. Yukito , bueno él seguía viendo la competencia. Li, se sentó a un lado de mi, con la intención de decirme algo,

—lo siento , lo he arruinado. — le dije —. Si tan solo no le hubiese hecho caso a Tomoyo, todo hubiera salido mejor.

—tranquila, no pasa nada —. Me sonrió.

—Es que Li, no lo entiendes. Hice que te esforzarse muchísimo para que al final yo arruinara todo por mis inseguridades. Teníamos el pódium asegurado.

—Un viejo cascarrabias una vez me dijo que sólo era una copa vacía. — Enseguida entendí lo que me quería decir. Cars era una película de Disney que me gustaba mucho, de ahí había sacado esa frase. Sonreí, y me reí ligeramente. Me hizo sentir bien.

—Gracias, Shaoran.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-. _**N.A**_

Está vez me tarde, ¿verdad? no gengo excusa.

¿qué tal , eh? Acabamos de romper una barrera entre ellos dos. Las cosas estan empezando a cambiar. Diaganme que es lo que piensan que creen que suceda?

Esta historia tiene un rumbo que ni yo misma se exactamente a donde va.


End file.
